I'm A Match Burning Out
by Emono
Summary: Under The Rose: Ted's Story. Ted DiBiase Jr had a horrible life, but his ultimate jail will lead him to his salvation. Can Cena soften his heart and show him he's a loving master? Can Cena finally restore Ted's faith in humanity? SLASH! cat!Ted, angst
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: I'm A Match That's Burning Out  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Cena/Ted DiBiase Jr.  
**Series: **_Under The Rose_ series  
**Summary: **Ted DiBiase Jr had a horrible life, but his ultimate jail will lead him to his salvation. Can Cena soften his heart and show him he's a loving master? Can Cena finally restore Ted's faith in humanity?  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: AU, D/s, slash, angst-galore in this, tragedy

**AN: **Ok, here it is. There are two of these, the other one's called "_And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat_" and it's a cat!Cody fic. It's the same world, so I've called this universe the "Under the Rose" series. In Roman times, when a group would hold a private meeting, they would hang a rose over the threshold of the door. It meant that whatever was said 'under the rose' was supposed to be a complete and utter secret.

This first chapter is a lot of explaining, not a lot of dialogue, just a lot of angst and a lot of set-up. Bare with me, you know how it goes. Eventually we'll get to the good stuff.

Oh, and whoever reviewed in that other story of mine about not liking the fact that it jumped around a bit? Forgive me, I did it again.

These two writers, **brokengem** and **slipp_up** on LiveJournal, really influenced this fic. What with cat!Randy and the whole buy-sell-trade of pets (subs), it just kind of formed this verse in my head.

* * *

Theodore Marvin "Ted" DiBiase Jr. had a horrible life from the start of it.

Though born into a wealthy family, Ted was quickly disowned because of the genetic mutation his father had passively carried. Though his half-brother Mike was normal, he had a different mother. Ted's mother had carried the gene without knowing it, so together they made a bouncing baby boy with golden kitten ears and a graceful tail. Ted Sr. discredited him as an heir after fiver years of harboring young Teddy in secret, unable to stand losing the image of the perfect son he had wanted to paint on him.

Even though he was hated by his family, they fed and clothed him. Shown no love, Ted quickly developed a self dependence and a tough skin to anything that could hurt him. He was content to stay quiet and alone in his room for the rest of his life, but fate was cruel. His mother gave birth to another baby boy, Brett DiBiase, only to find he had a set of chocolate colored kitten ears and a soft tail as well.

Ted found himself shoved into an orphanage with his baby brother in his arms. The caretakers gave them one look before tossing hats and baggy shirts at them to ensure no one asked any questions. The conditions were horrible, thin beds and no heat in the winter. Food was tasteless and minimal in portions, leaving bellies wanting more often than not. There was no love to be found here either, just busying chores. Taxing chores that required the young boy to scrub on his hands and knees, most tasks leaving him coughing up lungful of dust. Ted hardened further to the world, learning how to fight against the older children to keep him and his brother safe.

All of this was worth it, as long as he kept Brett out of harm's way. For several years they bounced between orphanages, but it was ok as long as Ted got to watch his baby brother grow up. He kept him warm and as well fed as he could, often giving up some of his own portions. For hours he would sit with Brett when all the other children were outside, over in their corner, with the little boy on his lap. That's when they took off their hats and let their tails out, Ted amusing his brother by flicking it in front of him teasingly. It would amuse Brett forever, snatching at the warm tip with his plump fingers. He would always tell Brett that they had nothing to be ashamed of, that it wasn't their fault.

Ted kept their secret hidden, always making sure their tails and ears were covered again when prying eyes came around again. Brett looked up to him, worshipped him, and it made Ted feel special. All the love they'd been denied, they got from each other instead. Brett always wanted to play and he never wanted another friend, for even at a young age he knew that they only had each other.

Then when Ted was eleven, right after Brett had turned seven, they were separated on the streets. They were blocks from their New York orphanage, begging for food outside some Korean grocery store, when a wave of people swept Brett away. Ted didn't notice until it was too late, turning around to find his baby brother gone. Ted had immediately gone into hyper drive, running up and down the sidewalk screaming Brett's name. He'd searched the entire block, tracing their steps all the way back to the orphanage, but still…there was no sign of the younger boy. With tears running hotly down his cheeks, Ted went back to the grocery store and looked again.

When dusk started to fall, Ted realized his baby brother was gone.

A small part of him broke away and died that day.

Ted spent the night curled underneath a bench in Central Park, the cold numbing his fingers and his heart.

**~*~**

When Ted was sixteen, he was let out of the orphanage for good. Armed with only what he had stolen from the place, some clothes and a knife, he left for the streets. Having his education stopped at his junior year, he couldn't get a job, and with his physical secret he couldn't hold down what he could find. People asked too many questions.

But he found refuge in the smaller libraries and bookstores that didn't care that his face was smudged with dirt, for he always made sure to wash his hands before he went in. He read all the greats, improved his mind, taught himself abstract thought to a higher level than most and found he was very proficient in retraining knowledge.

A lot of good that did him when winter came around. A pair of fingerless gloves, an old military jacket, and a camouflage cap didn't do much against snow. He needed more food than he could beg for, he was losing what muscle mass he'd managed to gain. And fast.

But he never gave up looking for his little brother. He asked dozes of store owners and more friendlier gang members, even some of the more vigilant cops. Nothing, no one recognized the description or the name. He spent a lot of his time sitting on benches, people watching without really looking at anything in particular. While the people passed blindly, he thought of Brett. How old he'd be at that moment, what he was doing, who he was with, if he was hungry or warm. It physically hurt sometimes.

Not even a year after leaving the orphanage, Ted was ready to drop into an ally and fade away. He couldn't find his brother, he was starving, and it was so cold. He did collapse against an ally wall, hiding from the snow, and started to close his eyes when someone bumped into him.

"Shhh" a small girl covered his mouth with a chilled bare hand, getting right up close to him before yanking him down behind a dumpster "Hide!"

Ted followed the instruction, ducking down with her right before a man ran past. Once he was gone, she sprang up and offered her hand.

"Sorry about that" she smiled once he was on his feet "Men don't take too kindly to people plucking out their wallets."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know" she held up a black leather wallet "Stick-fingering it."

Ted's eyes widened with realization, "A real pickpocket? Aren't you a little small?"

"I'm twenty-two, and I'll do as I damn please" she huffed, shoving the wallet into her own back pocket "I'm Kristen."

"Ted."

"Well, Ted, you look way too skinny" Kristen poked his ribs, getting one directly "Damn! When was the last time you ate?"

He smiled at her sheepishly, "I live on the streets, and people aren't too generous."

Sympathy flashed in her dark eyes, and with a nod she grabbed his hand, "Come with me, Ted."

**~*~**

Ted ended up going back to Kristen's apartment, a nice place in a crap neighborhood. They sat down to spaghetti and Ted told her what he could about himself, and she replied with her entire life story. She was a genuine pickpocket, a damn good one (despite the disaster today.) He told her about his brother, about how he was truly living off the streets.

Kristen made him an offer: Learn to pickpocket and stay in her guest bedroom.

"It's small, but it's better than a box."

Ted quickly agreed.

For the six months, Ted spent his time perfecting technique. Kristen knew an underground place they could train, run by some of her friends. They learned to tag-team people, one a distraction while the other snatched up their wallets or billfolds. He learned that you never stole from children, seniors, or fellow people of the street. It was easier with practice, and Ted only got caught twice. Thankfully, they'd run like hell before anyone could call the cops.

It was a wonderful time, nights spent talking and laughing with Kristen. He felt a certain kind of love for her, and she quickly became his big sister. They told dirty jokes, gorged on Chinese food after a particularly good day, and took every Tuesday and Thursday off. Between the two of them, they lived comfortably.

For a while, Ted forgot about the DiBiase death cloud.

**~*~**

Ted was in the middle of his tender seventeenth year now, well-trained and able to do the most complicated of street tricks while Kristen picked some pockets. He came home early one day, hoping to convince Kristen to come down to the bakery with him so they could talk over some coffee. Cooney Island was having a big ta-do soon and they needed to strategize.

"Krissy!" he called, letting himself into the apartment. He gently kicked the door closed behind him, making his way inside. The first thing he heard was the sound of heavy rumbling, like someone pushing furniture and opening-and-closing drawers. He was a little surprised like this, and he went into the living room to find the noise coming from Kristen's bedroom.

"Krissy?" he stepped closer, but froze when his ears caught a wheezed breath. He whipped around, gasping softly when he saw Kristen laying there in the hall. Her right eye was almost swollen shut, her lip busted to dribble blood down her chin. Crimson painted her hairline as well, her arm wrapped protectively around her ribs. He ran to her side, dropping to the ground and carefully cradling her blonde head.

"Kristen?" he whispered, heart pounding frantically in his chest.

She sucked in a shaky breath, "Get…out of here…Teddy…"

"No, I'm not gonna leave you" he hissed, wincing at the sight of her pretty features so bloodied up "Who did this to you?"

A very large black man came out from her bedroom, skin burned with tattoos and some of his teeth plated with gold. He had the nastiest look on his face, along with a knife in his hand. A smaller black came in behind him, looking just as pissed.

"Where is it, bitch?!" he barked "Where's our money?!"

Kristen quickly grabbed his wrist, squeezing it violently, "_Run_."

"Get him, Tyrone!"

Ted was going to try and play the hero for his friend, and he even got up to fight, but when the smaller man pulled out a gun, he knew it was over. Every primal instinct told him to run, and he listened to them. He bolted past Kristen, almost shouting in fear as he heard the men rush to chase him. He dove into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and putting his back to it.

It wasn't enough, one good slam from the large Tyrone had the door nearly off it's hinges. He yelped and flew forward on his hands and knees, nearly bashing his skull against the wall as he fell into the tub. He scrambled to get on his back, panting heavily and gazing at the two men crowding into the doorway. He shuddered, trying to make himself as small as possible as the gun was cocked and the barrel aimed right at him.

Ted thought it was all over.

"Yo, Jay" Tyrone's eyes were as wide as saucers "You see what I see, dawg?"

The smaller man nodded dumbly, gun dropping a bit.

Ted realized then that his hat had fallen off, exposing his ears. His tail was flexing along the dip of the tub, exposed for the first time in so long. He had never even told Kristen about it, keeping himself well-hidden the entire time they were together. She had no reason to see him without his clothes.

"What the fucking hell?!" Jay screamed, backing up quickly "Look at 'im! He's got…shit, dawg, that's fucked up!"

Tyron got out of there as well, close behind his smaller associate, "G-Goddamn freak!"

The big man bolted out of there, but Jay lingered to look down at Kristen.

"Ya spend our money takin' care of this fucking freak?" Jay spat, sliding back his gun again and pointing it right at her head "Harborin' trash ain't good for ya, bitch!"

Ted wanted to scream a protest, but he didn't get more than a choked whine out before the loud pop rang out in the apartment. Kristen jolted against the floor, then went limp. She didn't move a bit, not even when he kicked her for good measure.

Both men bolted, the front door slamming against the wall loudly as they shoved it out of their way.

Ted lay in the tub, still panting as terror dredged through his system. Wide eyes memorized the sight at the end of the hall, every blood droplet forever burned into his mind. On autopilot, he stood on shaky legs. He slipped on his cap, curled his tail around his waist, and called the police.

**~*~**

Ted told the police the truth when they came, described both men and told them what he'd seen. He pointedly didn't mention his age, just let them assume he was an adult. They took Kristen's body away in a heavily lined bag, lifting it gently onto a stretcher. The detectives did what they could with the crime scene, and after only a few hours they found a few fingerprints but not much else.

"I'm sorry, son" the graying man pat his shoulder firmly, a sad smile on his face "I'm not going to lie. There's a good chance we won't find your friend's killers. I'm not supposed to say it, but it's true. We'll do our best with what we have, but it's not much."

Ted nodded, wetting his lower lip, "Do you…know what they were after?"

"They tore up the poor girl's room, I assume it's money."

Ted scowled, "Of course."

"I'll let you have your home back" the man pat his shoulder again "Do you know if she has any family we could call?"

The blonde shook his head.

"How 'bout for you?"

Ted's throat went dry, "I…have no family."

"I'm sorry to hear that" the detective stepped away, sympathy in his eyes "Good day, son."

Ted walked him out, shutting the door firmly once all the officers were gone. He locked and bolted it securely, wondering if Kristen had even thought to do such a thing. Probably not, she wasn't one to worry about such things. He knocked off his hat, his tail unfurling behind him to flicker by his knees.

Ted slowly walked to the bathroom, dead eyes seeing not the blood smeared on the floor nor the mess on the floor from their raiding. His feet took him to the bathroom, the tile glaringly white on his sensitive eyes. All his feline senses, all the ones he'd honed to help him in his thievery, were on fire and way over stimulated. He stopped in front of the mirror, gazing into it.

Ted saw his reflection, but in a way he'd never seen it before. He saw the same caramel skin tone, the same cerulean eyes that reminded him so much of his momma. His hair had colored more a dark gold, now matching his feline features.

Those features…his ears, his tail…they were what made him so different, what made him have to hide. Because of them, he was a disgrace and a disgust to his true family. Because of them, he and his baby brother had been tossed out of the house like the trash they'd been made out to be.

Ted threw open the mirror cabinet, digging through Kristen's stuff. He knocked everything off the small shelves, some clattering into the sink while others bounced off completely and smacked against the tiles. Deodorant, birth control, Tylenol…

Ted found her straight edge easily. He slammed the mirror shut, it thankfully didn't break. He kept his eyes on the mirror, his gaze locked with his reflection as he flipped open the razor. It caught the light beautifully, polished silver blade a gift from an unlucky victim of theirs. Kristen had confused a wallet for a shaving kit, and her mistake would be his end.

He held up his bare forearm, bring the razor down until it hovered over the vulnerable flesh. He gazed at the light skin, like the underbelly of a fish, just waiting to be gutted with his tracked blue veins. He ripped his eyes from the mirror to concentrate on the razor, glaring at it.

"Do it" he growled at himself more than the blade, hand trembling in midair "Just fuckin' do it! End it…end it all, you damn coward…just…"

Ted snarled, dropping his arm when he realized he couldn't do it. He looked back into the mirror, his ear twitching at the coolness of the room. He glared at the offending feature, suddenly reaching up and snagging the end with the tips of his fingers. He raised the blade up to his cat ear, just barely touching the edge to it threateningly.

"If I just get rid of these…" he panted hoarsely, fingers still trembling "Cut them off! You can go home, a-and they'll love you if y-you just do it already…"

Ted let go of his ear after a minute of inaction, grabbing his tail tightly and putting the razor to it. Minutes went by, but he didn't do more than accidentally slice off a few hairs. The feline tail swayed out of his grip, settling between his legs contently.

He threw the razor into the sink, wincing at the loud noise. It lay limp after a moment, harmless now as it had been. Self-mutilation was for the weak, he couldn't do it to himself. It was such a selfish thing, not something that Brett or Kristen would want for him…

Somewhere between the minutes he couldn't think to the minutes he couldn't stop thinking, his ragged panting had turned into violent sobs. He watched his form shudder under the sudden strain, biting down on his lip with his small canines to keep his mouth from twisting down. His vision blurred up.

For the first time in so long, Ted allowed himself to cry.

Ted cried for his baby brother who he'd let the world take, who'd been so unfairly ripped from him. He cried for his poor Brett.

He cried for Kristen, who he wished he'd been brave enough to save.

He cried for the loss of his blood, of his true family. He cried for the disgrace he'd caused them, for the hate his father felt toward him, for the hate he had for himself.

He cried for all the painful years in the orphanage, for his starving belly and the long nights he'd stayed up with his baby brother cradled protectively in his arms. He cried for being too weak to end his life, or for being too strong not to. He wasn't sure.

Ted cried for himself…for the last hope he'd had taken away from him.

Ted mourned the loss of his future.

* * *

**Damn, that's long. Sorry, but I had to set it up. Ted's gonna be a stubborn ass, and you have to know why. But guess what happens next chapter. We find little Brett! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Little time-jump again. Though we all know Brett and Ted are five years apart, can we make Brett freshly sixteen, please? AU, remember?**

**Just so everyone knows, I'm totally gagging on this whole Brett-thing. I love the kid. I hope he doesn't get into the WWE anytime soon, cause there's a good chance he'd overshadow Cody, but he's a good kid. I loathe Amir. Just saying. Read, you'll find out.**

* * *

Ted hid in the ally beside the run down house, his jacket hood pulled over his head and resting low on his forehead. The bulky zip-hoody had hid his form, black as pitch to hide him properly. Night had fallen hard on this ghetto, shadows dancing over as many street-rats as the actual nasty rodents.

Ted was just two months past his eighteenth birthday, and he had gotten a job as a barkeep's assistant a few weeks after Kristen died. The guy was nice, he needed an apprentice and Ted needed the money. Working in a bar had plugged him into the best underground gossip, for the bar attracted many shady characters. He kept his ears open and his eyes down, pouring drinks and serving whatever the patrons demanded. He wasn't sure what he'd been hoping to hear, maybe Kristen's name or news of his family, but nothing of the sort flooded by. He'd almost given up hope when one night, while cleaning up, he heard two men in the midst of a drug exchange. This was nothing unusual, but the dialogue nearly made him drop his broom.

"I need more stuff, my rose is jonesing."

The darker skinned man snickered, exchanging a box of bottles with the other's envelope, "You ever gonna let me see that pretty kitten of yours, Amir?"

The man laughed at this, and Ted memorized his face when the dim light caught it. Black wavy hair, a scar on his cheek, stubble on his jaw, and a rather common-looking face.

"No way! I pulled that gem off the streets myself. I got him away from the pathetic gang, and when I yanked off his cap…let's just say, for the past year and a half, I've been banging the best pussy in town."

They clinked glasses, downed their shots, and went their separate ways.

Ted's heart had picked up a runner's beat in that moment, and he had to kneel to catch his breath. He knew that it had to be his brother they were talking about. If not for sure, it was a pretty damn good chance. He followed the man that night and found the run down brownstone, the windows sloppily boarded up and the brick weather-beaten.

For the rest of the month, Ted watched the bare closely for the sight of the dark haired bastard. He had a vague idea of what a 'rose' was, and the thought of his baby brother as one pissed him off. He stalked like the proverbial lion, waiting for his prey. And when Amir arrived again to make another deal, Ted pounced as fast as he could. More like running than pouncing, though.

Which landed him where he was now, crouching by the house. Once he was sure there were no people around, he crept up on the ledge and into the window. The house was as shitty inside as it was outside. It looked like on of those cliché drug dens from _CSI_, torn drapes barely covering the boarded windows but still streetlights managed to break through the cracks. The floor was littered with broken glasses and other scraps of paper, clothes strung out over it in rumpled heaps. The few pieces of furniture was covered with old, threadbare sheets.

Ted made his way through the living room, peeking into the rust-infested kitchen before going on. He crept down the hall, all the doors gone from the frames to be replaced by beads and thin curtains. The only room with a door was the very last, beyond the bend of the hall. He kept going deeper into the house without a though to his own safety, without a thought of who could be hiding upstairs or in the basement.

Ted cracked open the door, it squeaked loudly as he pushed it wide. He nearly lost his breath, knees trembling as they threatened to give out on him.

The room was nearly bare, scraggly curtain and shabby carpet worn to the bone. There was a little shutter-door closet, clothes piled up in the corner. That wasn't what got to him. What got to him was the simple futon rolled out on the floor, or yet…the body spread out on it. It was a boy, only sixteen, with short brown hair and a lithe body that had seen better days. His blue eyes were dazed, blinking up at the ceiling dully. He was shirtless, nothing under his jeans but the fly was unbuttoned to expose the smooth skin above his groin. Curled over his thigh was a slim tan tail, chocolate colored ears visible through his hair.

Ted swallowed thickly, "Brett?"

The young man stirred, shaking himself out of his stupor. He shifted a bit until he raised a bit onto his elbow, raising up enough to look at the doorway. His eyes sobered up, going wide with wonder.

"Teddy?"

"Bretty!" Ted ran over, diving onto the bed and taking his brother into his arms. Tears stung behind his eyelids, but he concentrated on feeling the body in his arms and having those strong arms come around him as well. He buried his face in his brother's neck, dropping chaste kisses into his hair. They just held onto each other for who knows how long, soaking up each other's presence after being separated for almost ten full years. The boy started to sob loudly in his arms, clinging to him for all he was worth

"Oh God, Brett" Ted pulled away, rubbing the tears on his younger brother's face away with the ends of his thumbs "Look at you! You're so…I can't believe I finally found you…"

Brett looked away, sniffling loudly, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought _you_ were dead!"

"I've done horrible things, big brother" Brett wet his lips nervously "I just…I've let you down."

"You being alive is all I could ever ask for" Ted made his brother look at him, finally seeing the red staining his eyes "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Brett choked back more tears, "I'm sorry."

Ted pulled away enough to grab his younger brother's wrist gently, drawing out his arm. The soft flesh of his forearm was riddled with lines, ravaged by repeated use and not an unblown vein to be found. A further inspection yielded horrible results, bite marks all over his brother's body and hand prints on his hips.

"Is that blood?" Ted asked, his brother nodding while trying to hide the crimson staining his jean clad thighs "Tell me what the fuck has been happening to you."

Brett spilled it all in a hurried gush, crying again without meaning to. He told him all about being raised in a foster care home after being found by a social worker. He revealed that he'd run away when he was fourteen after being beaten by his foster mom, he had joined a gang of young guys like himself. They'd lived on the street for a few months, until Amir found him. Amir offered a home and food, but after only a few days he tried to get into his pants.

Brett tried to run away, but he was caught and beaten until he could see shades of purple that didn't exist in the sober world. It was all a blur after that. A needle. Heroin. A new addiction. Amir had his claws so deep into him that he now craved heroin, and he now needed money for drugs. Money equaled sex, and Brett wanted the juice so bad he gave Amir whatever the fuck he wanted.

Drugs made him forget what a filthy thing he'd become.

Drugs. Sex. Money. Drugs.

A ruthless cycle that left him strung out for days at a time, giving Amir plenty of time to use him.

"That sick fuck" Ted spat "I'll kill 'im, Bretty, I swear."

There was a loud noise from across the house, someone had just come inside.

"He's here" Brett grabbed his shoulder, squeezing the muscle insistently "Hide, Teddy. He'll hurt you, I know he will."

"I'm not leaving you alone" Ted whispered lowly.

"Hide" Brett pleaded "I'll take care of myself. Once he leaves, we'll get out of here. But please…I don't want him to hurt you, big brother."

Ted's heart ached, "I've already lost half of my heart, Brett, you're all I have left. Don't make me-"

"Oh sweetheart" came the greasy voice.

"Go" Brett shoved at him.

Ted reluctantly went over to the closet, pulling back the hinged door and slipping inside. He knelt and closed it behind him, able to see through the wooden shutters. He had a perfect view of the bed, of his brother as he laid back down.

The door creaked open again, revealing Amir in these dirty jeans and a threadbare t-shirt. He had just had a snort, from the way he was rubbing at his nose and with how bloodshot his eyes were. He grinned at the younger man, kneeling down onto the futon and holding up a box.

"I got what you need, my sweet pussy" Amir held up the syringe, the heroin already heated and broken down into a liquid from his stop downstairs. Brett sat up, reaching for it, but it got pulled away. Brett whined and mewed for it, pressing up against the older man and rubbing against him like the cat he was. Amir grinned and let him continue, rubbing down his arm.

"Please, Amir, please…"

"Ok, bitch, I got ya" Amir grabbed the boy's wrist, making him hold out his arm. He pulled out a tourniquet, tying it just firm enough on the boy's upper arm.

Ted cringed and watched as Amir filled up the syringe, bile rising in his throat as he saw the mewling whore his precious brother had been reduced to. As soon as that needle pierced his flesh, Ted swore he'd save his brother from this. He winced at the soft moans his brother made as the drugs hit his system. When Ted managed to look back, he saw Brett's head fall back and his pupils blow.

Amir smirked down at him, leaning down and licking a slick trail up the young boy's neck. His mouth trail across his bare collarbone, then up the side of his head to bite at his soft feline ear.

It seemed Amir had a kink for their genetic mutation.

Amir yanked the spent syringe from Brett's arm, getting a groan for his effort. He let the boy drop back onto the futon, leering down at him hungrily.

"Does it feel good, pussy-bitch?" Amir hooked his hand in the boy's jeans, using his grip to flip him over onto his stomach " 'Cause I'm gonna make it that much better…"

Ted saw red when Amir ran his hand threateningly down his brother's back, and he fucking lost it. He burst from the closet, diving at the older man and knocking him off his brother.

"Let go of him!" Ted screamed, drawing back his fist and punching the man in the face over and over to punctuate his words "You sick - son - of - a - _bitch_!"

Three men busted into the room, swarming around their fallen leader and grabbing Ted by the neck and shoulders. He was yanked off Amir, dragged across the room and held there on his knees. He struggled against the three older men, but their muscles outweighed his own. He kicked and scratched to no avail, and he knew he was in some serious trouble when Amir got up off the floor.

"My, my" he growled, wiping at his bloody mouth "Who's this feisty little thing?"

"Boss, look" a taller man with dark red hair grabbed Ted's chin, tilting his head up "Don't he look like your rose?"

Amir peered closely at him, then smirked, "Well I'll be damned."

Amir walked over, raking back Ted's hood to reveal his golden ears and ruffled crop of hair.

"Damn" the dealer breathed, mouth dropping open "I guess you're the brother the little bitch talked about."

"He's not a bitch!" Ted spat "He's my little brother and I'm taking him out of here! He's only sixteen, you bastard!"

"And how old are you, pussy-bitch?" Amir knelt down, getting right in the blonde's face.

Ted swallowed thickly, knowing when someone with lust in their eyes meant him harm.

"He don't look no more than eighteen" the shortest of the three guessed correctly, arm still looped under the boy's neck.

"You're right, Ricky" Amir crooked his finger at the man with the bandana, making him let go of the blonde's neck and walk around him. Amir whispered something in his ear, Ricky agreed and quickly agreed before leaving the room.

The other two holding Ted laughed, making the younger nervous as hell.

"So you're the boy's big brother, huh?" Amir stepped closer to admire him further, tipping up his chin and tilting it from side to side so he could get a good look at him "You're a pretty thing. You're…damn, I hate to say it, but you're prettier than your brother over there."

Ted wrenched his chin out of his grip, glaring defiantly. Amir pulled a gun out from the back of his pants, unclicking the safety. Ted watched in horror as a silencer was screwed onto the end, but he kept up his brave front.

"I'm not afraid to die" Ted lifted his chin a bit, lips tightening in a thin line.

"Oh, baby-sweet, I'm not gonna kill you" Amir let the gun hang at his side, harmless for now "I want to make you a deal. I'll stop fucking little Brett over there…if you take his place."

Ted's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected this, "_What_?!"

"I'm not gonna repeat myself" Amir narrowed his eyes, spitting out each word sharply "I won't put a fucking hand on your precious brother if you take his place here."

Ted tried to comprehend this. Being drugged up all the time, being passed around like a whore…it was too unreal to even think of. He'd never had sex, but from the blood staining his brother's jeans, these men wouldn't be swayed to kindness. The thought of Amir anywhere near him made him sick, but what else could he do? He needed to save his baby brother, and this was the only way he could see how.

"O-ok" Ted nodded "I'll…I'll do it."

"Ok then, you're mine" Amir turned, facing the high brunette still limp on the bed "Brett, you're free to go. I hope you've squared things away with God."

Ted watched in growing horror as Amir lifted the gun, aiming it right at his brother's head.

"_Brett!_"

But it was too late. A muted pop echoed around them, Brett's body jerking once really hard before starting to tremor almost violently (his tail flicking wildly against the covers.) He was bleeding out quick, the shot in the neck bleeding profusely.

Ted fought out of the men's grip on pure strength, tearing himself away. He ran at the bed, almost fall on his brother as he knelt on the bed. He cradled the boy's body, firmly clamping his hand down over the bleeding wound. Brett looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth working silently as he tried to fight the inevitable. Not even a doctor could save him now, his jugular pierced.

"No, Bretty, no" Ted pleaded, shaking his head "Don't die, I just found you! Don't die on me! I wanted to make everything better, I wanted to save you, I wanted…"

Brett went limp, his azure eyes staring up at his brother blankly. Ted knew then that he had lost his brother after being away from him for so long, he had lost his sibling before he got a chance to reunite properly. Tears streamed hotly down his face, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces all over again.

Slicked with his brother's blood all the way up to his elbows, Ted collapsed into him and started to sob. That was it, he'd lost. Life had beaten him down, and there was nothing else to it. He had no family, no friends, no home or assets. He was an orphan and a freak, unable to do more than lift a wallet. He was a disgusting monster, and he deserved nothing.

The last part of Ted's heart withered up and faded to dust, leaving him an empty chest.

Ted wanted one thing now, to be left alone.

And he wouldn't be getting that for a _very_ long time.

One big brute grabbed him around the waist, lifting him wailing and clawing right off his feet and into the air. The other jackass picked up Brett's body and tossed it across the room like nothing, it fell with a hollow thud against the horrid carpet.

"Let me go! You lying bastards!" Ted screamed, thrown down onto the futon. His legs were pinned by one man, his arms held flat by the other. He bucked and hissed at them, tail coiling violently beneath him. Amir came over, laughing cruelly at his predicament.

"I'm gonna drug you up so good, honey" Amir crooned, grabbing him just below his chin and forcing him to look at him "And then…then I'm gonna fuck you, and you're gonna hiss and mew like a good pussy. I want you to _scream_ as I tear up that tight ass of yours."

Ricky came back into the room, going right over and kneeling next to his leader. He offered Amir the syringe full of heroin, he gladly took it.

"Get ready, baby-sweet, here it comes" Amir grinned, leaning up to get better access to the blonde's bare forearm. Ted clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see it happen to him. He positively yowled when the needle was shoved into a vein, screaming louder when the burn of the drug flowed through him. He tried to fight it, he really did, but it hit his system hard.

Ted quieted down almost instantly, body going numb and tingly. His breaths got ragged and slow, pupils blowing out as he was poisoned completely.

Ted got lost in a dark haze, and the last thing he could remember were hands pulling at his clothes.

* * *

**Yeah, I know dude, that was horrible. I am so mean. When I started a 'cat fic', I thought it would be all nice and sweet and cute. Er, it turned out angst-y and dark all around. Poor Teddy, poor Cody, and my poor Bretty! Oh well, things happen. Ted needs to be a jackass later on, and this is what goes down. Now we're going to see John Cena come into play, as well as the rest of the masters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**That sucked, huh? Poor Brett. **

**Anyway, I wanted to make a note here: I'm straighedge, I've never done drugs in my entire life. The worst I've ever done is drink. My parents told me about that long process of making heroin and some of the effects, that's it. Sorry if I fudged a few details, but I'm not going to get a first-hand experience just to justify my story. I don't really know how long it takes to pull yourself out of a year-long drug trance.**

**Ok, here we go! *Mario imitation, bounces off***

* * *

Ted's life became a horrible blur. His body ached and craved heroin every minute of every day, and that was all he knew. He couldn't put more than a few thoughts together at a time, making it hard to coordinate himself. All he knew was the bed he laid on, the chair he sat in, the faint sweet or salty taste of what little food he could swallow down. Two sensations ruled his life, ecstasy and pain. Pain came between injections, and only a different kind of piercing brought the ecstasy.

He couldn't fight Amir, nor could he fight any of the men Amir handed him off to for favors or money. So many men, so much pain, his dignity lost as he was fucked carelessly like a whore. The drugs helped him forget, kept him from throwing up or losing his sanity completely. The drugs destroyed any protests he had, leaving him in a dark bliss. He wasn't aware of the passage of time, days and nights were the same when all he knew was this filthy house.

Sometimes, when they'd ignore him and leave him in his room, Ted would sober up enough to think of his brother. Had Brett really gone through all this? Had he been used like this for years? How did he take it? With what he'd been through, Ted knew that Brett was not the same person he'd been as a child. They corrupted him, turned him, and twisted his mind so far that he'd surely been ready to snap. And, if Ted laid there long enough, he made the ache ease by convincing himself that Brett wouldn't of gone with him anyways.

The drugs were too much for his young mind, he would've never left a steady supply line like this.

And if it wasn't Brett on his mind, it was Kristen. What would she think of him now? Made a victim when he once thought himself to be so strong. Would she turn away from him? Hate him? Or feel pity for him? Sympathy, that's what he'd expect from her. She had been so kind to him, he had no doubt in his mind that she would offer to pull him out of this rut.

Sometimes, even, he thought of his family. He missed his mother, he'd admit this now. He was man enough to say he wanted back the comfort of family, of their money, of their shelter. Even hated as he was, he'd take cold comfort over this hell he'd locked himself into. And that's what made it worse. He'd _let _himself be trapped here. He had just kept searching for Brett, thinking that if he found his brother his life would magically turn around. At least, he'd hoped.

Hope had abandoned him here.

So Ted took it day in and day out, unable to fight, unable to speak more than a scream. Each romp got him what he craved. He too got caught in the endless cycle of drugs-money-sex-drugs, just like Brett had confessed to. It was so easy to lose yourself, to just let it happen, to stay in the shadows of your own mind. It was a torture and a relief, he wasn't the one screwing up his life – _they_ were.

Ted couldn't find his strength, and for that he suffered.

**~*~**

Ted awoke with a violent tremor, eyes popping open almost painfully. He screamed out to the night, curling his ravaged form as tight as he could to get away from whatever was stabbing at him. It only took him a few seconds to realize the misery was coming from within.

Withdraw, his friendly malady.

Only after the wave of convulsions subsided was he able to uncurl. Everything hurt, _everything_. But he soon realized he could think clearly again. Apparently Amir hadn't given him an injection today, for his body craved the drug so badly it'd jerked him from his trance-like coma.

Thoughts flooded his mind, heart swelling as his brother's death hit him all over again. He swallowed it down, desperately trying to gather himself up from the way he'd scattered out. He took stock of everything around him. He was still in the same twice-damned room, alone, it was dark outside, and too much time had passed. He had to get out, get away, now while the drugs had worked themselves out of his system.

Ted concentrated, flexing his body slowly to make sure he had complete control of his limbs. Feeling came back, he could actually sit up now. Though the constant throb of withdraw still pulsed deep in his gut, it wasn't yet unbearable. He reached up, touching his ears carefully to make sure they were still there. A bit tender, but his senses were fine. He could hear the subtle creaks of the house settling, a mouse downstairs. Though they weren't as strong as they once were, he could expect nothing more after being doped up for so long. They would sharpen soon enough.

And after being numb for who knows how long, it felt like a breath of fresh air after living underwater for so long.

Ted got up, steeling his legs against the trembling that threatened them. He looked down at his track-lined bodies, scowling at the evidence of drug abuse. He needed to cover himself, and he found an old green zip jacket in the corner. He zipped up his pants, slipped on and zipped his jacket up as well. He pulled the hood up over his head as well, glad to have the minimal warmth it provided.

Thoroughly covered, he made his way out of the room. He crept with extreme caution, making sure to keep close to the wall and listening for anyone else. He got all the way to the living room, no one.

Ted found a wallet with money on the table amidst the shattered syringes and the burnt tar of excess drugs. He dusted what looked like cocaine off it, then took all three hundred dollars for himself. It was the least Amir could do, the rat bastard.

A loud bang upstairs startled him, the wallet fell to the carpet.

He had to get the fuck out of here.

**~*~**

Ted all but dashed down the brownstone's stoop, keeping his jacket zipped tight across his bare chest. He hurried down the dark street, head down and hands shoved into his pockets. He was starving and thirsty, he needed to find something to soothe his cotton mouth. That, and he needed to find out just what day it was.

Ted found a small drug store open two blocks down, its bright lights spilling onto the sidewalk to beckon the weary. The salt-and-paper haired gentleman behind the counter gave him a nod when he entered, the small bell above the door announcing his presence. He was listening to a football game on his radio, not giving him a second glance.

Ted grabbed a water bottle out of the center, going up to the counter and throwing down twenty dollars, "Please tell me you have some real food back there? I haven't eaten in…in…"

The man gave him a sympathetic smile, "I can tell, kid. Here."

Ted moaned in relief as half a pizza box was offered to him. He thanked the man before going over to the table beside the TV, setting the pizza down and digging into it with a vengeance. The news showed on the screen, a fight had broke just outside of town hall or something. He was content to munch down on the flavorful slices, sating his hunger and slurping down his water to quench his thirst.

As he ate, he let his thoughts run wild, for his mind was getting back its sea legs (so to speak.) Everything that had made him weak before, Kristen and Brett's death, his genetic mutation, his depression, his lack of family or stability…all that had once crippled him now made him stronger.

He knew now what he didn't know then. Having such a hard life wasn't a reason to give up, it was a reason to fight _harder_. He couldn't let himself be taken advantage of anymore, not by Amir or anyone. He knew he couldn't make anymore compromises, he couldn't let people bring him down to that pathetic level again. He had to cover his battered heart with a metal casing.

Ted finally looked at the TV, double-taking when he saw the date.

It had been an entire year.

//A whole year?// Ted set down his third slice of pizza, licking the grease from his lips //That son-of-a-bitch kept me his drugged-up whore for a whole year?!//

Ted looked up, catching his reflection in the polished surface of the glass window. He was shocked to see himself, almost not recognizing the man looking back at him. He raised his hand, touching his lightly stubble cheek. It had always taken so long to grow facial hair, it was easy to shave once a month and keep his cheeks smooth. To see the golden gleam on his jaw was surprising, and he made a mental note to shave as soon as he could. His hair had gotten blonder, but darker, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was paler, thinner, and one good press to his stomach showed he wasn't fed often.

Ted winced, realizing how much his ass hurt. He needed a shower so badly, he didn't think too much on it or else throw up everything he'd just gotten down. The water soothed his dry throat, but having a full stomach really helped ease the withdraw he could feel just lingering in the back of his subconscious. It might be a day or two, but it would hit.

And it would hit hard.

Ted growled softly, scrubbing a hand over his face and refusing to look at his withered image any longer. He used to entertain his ego by saying to himself, _at least I have a nice face_. The ears and the tail pretty much ruined his self confidence, but he'd never felt more ugly than he did now.

No, he wouldn't bother himself with that now. What he needed to think of was how he was going to deal with the horrible withdraw when it came around. What was he going to do when his body finally caught up with the fact that it wasn't getting anymore drugs?

He'd need a place to say, he'd need some money…

Ted knew he had a lot of work to do to fix this mess.

**~*~**

Ted spent the whole next day searching for a new apartment, hoping beyond hope he could find something cheap. Thankfully, he'd found his packed duffle bag with what cash he'd gathered and all his clothes inside. It was back at the bar he'd worked at, but his old boss had already given away his job. He wasn't about to explain his predicament, so he took the pity twenty bill he'd been offered and went along his way.

Ted gave a frustrated sigh as the sun started to sink in the sky, signaling his time was up for the day. He lifted his duffle higher up his shoulder, making a cut into an ally so he could get to the park faster. He wasn't as small as he used to be, he couldn't just curl under a bench, but hopefully he could find a nice spot to hide and settle for the night.

Ted ran his fingers along the brim of his favorite military cap, lingering on a frayed spot. He loved this stupid thing, it was soft against his ears and he'd worn it a lot picking pockets. No one had ever made him remove it when indoors. Must've thought he was one of those young marines.

//Note to self, never underestimate human assumption.//

Ted nearly tripped over a trashcan, knocking his leg into it. He jumped away like it had bit him, shooting the metal can a nasty look for such an offence. His lips quirked into a smile as he walked away, amused by his stare-off with a hunk of metal.

Of course, the DiBiase was so amused that he did _not_ see the figure dart in from another ally. But he did feel the two solid hands on his shoulder blades, and he even grunted as they shoved him into the wall. He could hear more footsteps, sensing three men now behind him. He started to struggle, started to use that new-found strength he'd settled into, but his wrists were quickly twisted up behind his back and locked into metal.

Ted almost screamed, but a cold blade to his neck ceased any words he wanted to release.

"You think you can just steel my money, bitch? You think you ran out on _me_? You're _mine_."

Ted shuddered, it was Amir.

"Let go of me, you asshole!" Ted hissed, yanking at his hands to get them from the man's grip. But it was no use, they were linked tight in what he was sure were handcuffs. He growled when Amir yanked him from the wall, manhandling him further down the ally. One of the men, Ricky (that bastard), picked up his duffle bag and tagged along with it over his shoulder.

Ted kicked as much as he could, for he knew he couldn't go back to the life he'd had (if you could really call that a life.) Amir held fast, half dragging him to the crossroads of the ally where a car was pulling up. Dread filled him, he re-doubled his efforts to get away. He wanted to shout, and he did at first, but it was made very clear he wasn't going to get any help.

Ted's shout was cut off by a solid punch to the side of his head, the force bringing him to his knees. The car pulled up into the cross of the ally, stopping right at the most opportune spot. The back door opened up, exposing a handsome man in a very expensive suit. He crinkled up his nose at the sight of them, but he got out anyways. A dimpled chin, dark slicked-back hair, and the whitest teeth against his dark lips.

Ted blinked dully at him, still reeling from the blow as Amir's hands dragging him up onto his knees. He was bent down with a solid hand between his shoulder blades. He watched the man's expensive shoes approach, craning his neck to glare into his cold eyes.

In a rather business-like manner, the man pulled on a single leather glove.

"I assume this is it?" the man asked Amir.

The dealer grinned nastily out of the blonde's vision, "The one and only, Mr. Castro. Signed, sealed, and delivered."

Castro reached down and grabbed Ted's chin firmly, tilting his head up so the dirty light would catch it. He examined him mechanically, silently rating his features and counting the pennies he could make. His hat was smacked off his head carelessly, exposing his ears to the quick-coolness of late twilight. Ted jerked his head away, spitting at his feet.

"Ugh, feisty" Castro sneered "Is he _always_ like this?"

Ricky gave a snort of amusement, "Yeah, man."

"Spec-_tacular_" Castro removed his glove, tossing it carelessly to the ground "I hate pets that haven't already been broken, so he'll be shelf-price for certain. I'll give you eight-thousand for him."

Amir all but growled, "He's worth ten times that!"

//Oh great, I'm cattle// the younger man thought bitterly, rebellion still burning hot in his chest.

"You've ruined him this past year" Castro replied off-handedly "If you'd offered him sooner, maybe I'd have a fatter number for you. You've poisoned him with that trash, and he's a few hours from suffering from its effects. Not to mention, if what you said was true, a virgin would've gotten you at _least_ three grand more. So with the condition you've put him in…eight."

Amir raised his chin, "Nine thousand."

"Disgusting" Castro hissed under his breath, then spoke up "Eight-and-five, but not a nickel more."

"Deal" Amir shoved the blonde to the ground, cheek smacking against the dirty ground.

"You bastards!" Ted writhed, trying to work himself to his feet "You think you can buy-and-sell me? I'm not an animal!"

"I beg to differ" Castro drawled, looking down his nose at him. Ted sat up enough to snap his sharp teeth at the businessman, making him step back and cringe.

Amir rolled his eyes, pulling out a full syringe and sticking a fresh needle into it, "I'll calm 'im down for the ride, Castro, don't you worry."

Ted was almost to his feet when a sharp jab in the back of his leg, yowling as fire shot up the inside of his thigh. It was close to pure agony. It hit his system like a shock, sending it so far into overdrive it shut down from the over stimulation. Hours without heroin and he had forgotten the bittersweet feeling, but his body remembered. It must've been a dirty batch, for the very edges of his vision fuzzed and blurred.

One last thrash to survive…then he went limp.

The world faded out, narrowing down to two voices and arms picking him up.

"I don't want it in my backseat."

"Fine, fine, I'll take care of it."

Ted's world went dark.

**~*~**

Amir lifted the feline featured boy into his arms, Ricky throwing open the trunk. With a satisfied grunt, he tossed the unconscious body into the trunk. Ted rolled inside easily, half curled with his arms still handcuffed behind his back. It was a rather pathetic sight, and he felt his sap rise when the blonde gave a soft whine of pain.

"Don't even think about it" Castro growled, stepping up beside him and handing over the envelope "The boy is mine now, and I can't allow you to soil him anymore."

"We had a deal" Amir grumbled, glancing down at his old toy once more "I'll miss that tight ass."

Castro flashed his teeth mockingly, "Well now his 'tight ass' is going to the highest bidder. Our business is done. Good day."

The trunk was slammed shut, his once prized possession now lost to him.

Castro got in his car, slamming the door shut. His driver, seeing him there, started up the car and pulled down the ally.

Yes, he'd made a fine deal today.

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter is Cena, I swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, intense right? Now we're finally getting to the Cena part. Yay Cena! Save Teddy! And we're finally to the present! No more flash-backy crap.**

**And just in case anyone's confused:  
****Sub = people that are owned by a master; people like Ted, Cody, Evan, Christian.  
****Subordinate = the sub-masters under Mark; people like Cena, Randy, Jericho, Edge.**

**Sub = Ted  
****Subordinate = Cena**

**Sorry, but my friend red this and got confused when she was looking over it. Just in case.**

* * *

And this all led Ted to where he was right now.

Where he had been taken was some sort of sick pet shop, the walls lined with cages. Some had glass doors, some grid. Nearly all were filled, showing that this particular 'shop' was well-stocked. He had been told from day one that he needed to be okay, that he should sit still and look pretty for the customers.

Ted did no such thing, and on his most disobedient days, he was beat. Left to heal in a curtained cage, then brought out again. His particular display cell was just long enough for him to lay flat if he so wished, but he could only sit up comfortably. If he could stand…he entertained thoughts of breaking through the glas, but so far, no dice. A thin carpet lined his cell, the walls bright white. From it, he could see his fellow inmates. None had his particular genetics, but all were exotic. He was put in the men section, boys really. All twenty-one and under, from the few he saw.

Some dark skinned and thin, others fair with wide eyes. Multi-colored hair to dark black, one young man snowy white with blazing crimson eyes. All lovely in their own way, all up for sell. He saw some of their prices and was amazed, that someone would actually buy another human for money. Though the couldn't see his own price, he was sure it was low. He had been given a dark t-shirt that showed off his muscles and hid his torso's track marks and other scars. He had also been told explicitly to hide his forearms.

Apparently people didn't take too kindly to used up whores, but one of Castro's handlers told him that his saving grace was his lack of STD's. That made it apparent that Amir hadn't given him anything, nor had any of the men who he'd been passed around to. He was mostly relieved…_mostly_.

Today was a particularly taxing day on Ted, a lot of customers had trolled through and gawked at him. He was feeling horrible, he kept his knees folded to his chest and his ears pinned back. He didn't look at them, he didn't want to believe this was all really happening. His life had gotten so bad so fast….he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Everyone who had ever loved him was gone, and anyone who'd ever want to love him was a fool. He was a plague, a filthy thing that spread the disease of death where he went. Everything he touched turned to ash at his fingertips, and all he cherished was gone. After years of hiding and ally-crawling, he had ended up exposed to the world without even a pair of shoes to his name. His life was now what he'd swore it would never be, _nothing_.

He was property to be bought and sold, nothing more.

Ted sniffled, turning his head away from the glass so they couldn't see his tears. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing his sorrow, for he knew the store carefully watched their merchandise. Usually he was loud and blatantly rude, thrashing about, causing a scene that drove men away. But today eh felt more beaten down, more subdued. His rebellious fire had been doused with his own misery, leaving a few flickering embers to be revived another time.

Who could want something like him? He had the stupid mutation, his body was poisoned and defiled, his skin marked up with various scars. Some he didn't remember receiving, some he thought he deserved. His hand crept up his shirt sleeve to cover his left bicep, rubbing the slight crater scar there in an almost loving way. He'd gotten when Brett, only four years old, had tried to tend one of the fires in their current orphanage. Ted had tried to stop the younger boy, but the iron poker Brett had been holding was too heavy and the poor thing was uncoordinated. He could still recall the smell of his burning flesh, the sound of his brother's apologetic sobs in his ears as one of the aids wrapped his arm.

It was all he had left of Brett, besides his blood.

No one could deserve such a broken body, and the thought of being alone for the rest of his life sent him into a deeper depression. His heart was heavy in his chest, making it hard to breath. A solid, cold stone nestled in his breast. No one would ever want to buy him, what was the point? Didn't they see he wasn't worth an ugly penny? There was no profit to be made.

His face could only get him so far, and even that wasn't very impressive.

Ted let out a shaky sigh, wishing he knew how many weeks he'd been here. Three? Four? No more than six. Counting, numbers, logic, reason, realism…those things kept him sane, alive, kept his rebellion strong.

Today just wasn't his day.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, tingles passing through his skin as he felt eyes on him. Goosebumps prickled along his forearms, every nerve alive with this gaze. He slowly turned his head, peering through the glass with a great hesitancy.

A man stood there, arms crossed on the ledge and chin resting upon them. The kindest lapis eyes he'd eve seen were locked on him, a handsome face accompanied it. A baseball cap was perched on his head, a jersey over his wide shoulders. Ted couldn't stop his eyes from going down the man's form, it looked strong. Those arms-

Ted broke his fantasy rather abruptly, refusing to go there, "What?"

The man seemed undeterred by his harsh tone, just cocked his head to the side and observed him, "You shouldn't cry."

Ted roughly palmed away his tears, "Why the fuck not?"

"You're too pretty."

Ted paused. He'd heard many compliments directed at him through the glass, mostly by lusty men in business suits looking for a new slave. But for some reason, this didn't sound like a line. The smooth, very male tone washed over him. It was like a balm on his senses, but he tore himself from the daydream once more…

"Would you go away?" Ted snapped angrily, trying to be rude.

"I know, I shouldn't stare" the man actually looked a little ashamed, but when he smiled there cute dimples appeared "But I've never seen someone like you before. Any idea why you're on discount?"

An indignant flushed stained the blonde's cheeks, leaning close to the glass wall for the millionth time, "They fucking _what_?! I thought I was low, but not _discount_! How much did they mark me down?"

"About twelve thousand" the older man replied honestly.

Ted composed himself, sitting back against the wall and sulking, "Whatever. It's not like I'll see a dime of it."

//That little bitch across the room is at least fifteen.//

"I'm sorry" the man replied, leaning against the glass with his shoulder "I'm John Cena."

"Cena" the blonde knew he would never forget it, and he hated himself for it "Quit browsing."

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you marked down?"

Ted turned his head away, tucking his forearms between his thighs and his stomach, "No reason."

John's name was called by a deep voice with plenty of authority, he called back, "Yeah, I'm comin'!"

John looked back at him, smiling brightly when he caught the boy's gaze, "Try to cheer up, ok? Things can't be bad forever."

Ted watched the man leave in amazement, jaw unhinged obscenely. But he was floored! John had seemed so sweet. What he wouldn't give for a master like that…someone attractive, honest, kind. Someone to fall asleep with, someone to tell him it was all going to be ok. Someone-

"Stop it" he whispered desperately, raking a hand through his hair. He swallowed down his tears, trying to squash all that growing hope. How dare he try and build those up again? Hadn't he learned anything?!

//No one loves you, no one really cares// the reasonable side of him stated, face hidden by his knees //Not him, not anyone. They only want your body! They just want to use you! Make you their slave! Their sub…their toy!//

Broken enough for the day, Ted tuned out the world.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

A week later, Ted's rebellion was back as strong as ever. He had deliberately punched one of the handlers in the jaw and tried to make an escape, but he didn't get far before he was swarmed on. He thrashed and struck whoever he could, and most of those bastards would be having nasty bruises in the morning, but that didn't matter when he didn't actually get his freedom. He tried as hard as he could, but in the end it wasn't enough.

Ted found himself taken down to his knees, one of Castro's right hand men standing before him with (he couldn't believe it) a whip in his hand. The blonde flinched away when the man brushed the leather over his cheek, but the whimper he let out revealed his fear.

"I've had enough of your fire, bitch" the man hissed, mercilessly dark eyes burning into the young man "I think it's time you learned your place."

"Gonna beat me again?" Ted taunted, the words out before he could stop himself "It won't matter! You'll have to kill me, because I will never bow to any of you. I'm not an animal!"

"We'll see how strong you are once you've been whipped like one" the man gestured towards the others "Take him to the back room."

Ted kicked and fought the whole way, screaming for someone to help him.

No one came.

**~*~**

The bell jingled loudly as Undertaker pushed it open, striding his large form through the doorway with a serious expression on his face. John followed after, contrasting the Head Master with the grin on his lips.

"Are you sure, boy?" Mark asked, pausing in the lobby "You've actually found a pet you believe you'd enjoy?"

"I saw him, 'Taker, and I knew he was it" John admitted "God, he was beautiful. And he looked so lost…he needs someone to save him."

Mark raised a brow at his subordinate, "And will you grow bored once you've 'fixed' him?"

"Hell no" a dominant gleam flashed through John's eyes, something Mark had never seen in the young man before "If I have it my way, I'm going to take care of that boy forever."

"That's all I needed to know" Mark continued on, nodding at the receptionist and the bodyguard beside the black door. Behind it were the males, and this burly guy wasn't going to let anyone through. But even with his size, he shuddered when the Phenom approached.

"Master Undertaker" the man murmured, opening the door for them. The two walked through, Cena all but bouncing with excitement. He couldn't wait to take the precious thing home with him, feed him, give him a warm bed. Much more than this disgusting place provided, he was sure.

Together they walked through the rows, John looking for the particular cell. He soon found it, but was shocked to find it empty.

"John?"

"He's not here" Cena whispered, then raised his voice and turned to his Head Master "He was here a week ago!"

Mark gave a pointed look toward one of the caretakers, and he no sooner opened his mouth to say something than his energetic subordinate had the man by the collar.

"Where's the boy that was in that cell!" John demanded, pointing at the empty cage that had held the precious blonde he'd seen just a week ago.

The caretaker scoffed, "You mean the cat bitch?"

John shook the man, "You've got ten seconds before I put you through a table."

The man believed him, "H-He made a huge scene about an hour ago, he's been in the back ever since."

John threw him away, whipping his head around the room until he spotted the door with _Staff Only_ scrawled across it. He made his way toward it, the man he had grabbed started freaking out.

"You can't go back there! He's being punished!" the caretaker tried to stop him, but got shoved onto his ass by one firm shove of Mark's hand.

"Stay down."

He obeyed.

John tried to open the door, scowling when he found it locked. He leant in, putting his ear to the surface to catch the sounds from inside. It took a moment to concentrate, but eventually he heard the sharp snap of a whip, a muffled scream, then a repeat.

"Fuck this noise" John stepped back, drawing back before striking out with his foot. The door trembled beneath the weight of it, weakening it's defense, before the large man charged and broke the hinges with a solid shoulder shot. The wood splintered beneath the force, the door falling flat and smacking against the floor. John quickly took in the scene, rage bubbling in his gut.

The sweet blonde he'd seen a week ago was now stripped of his shirt, forced onto his knees and over a crate. Two men held him down, a third behind the blonde with a leather brown whip in his hands. The blonde's ears were pinned back in pain, accompanying his twisted up features. Sweat and blood slicked his back, matted his hair. Bloody lashes cut across the back of his thighs, crisscrossed over the expanse over his back. A thick leather strip was shoved into his mouth, cutting into the corner of his lips, looped around his cheeks and head to tie at the base of his neck. His hands were tied in front of him helplessly.

The third man, a burly dude, struck the whip down again. The blonde arched away from the blow, crying out against the gag, tears streaming down his flushed face.

"Enough!" John attacked before he could stop himself, knocking the bastard over with a fierce spear. Everything went on fast-forward, punching the torturer in the face several times, getting up and kicking away the other two, and it only slowed down when Mark came in and told him that he'd done enough.

Mark ripped the whip from the fallen man's hand, grabbing him by the neck and glaring down at him, "We're taking the boy."

Blood-smeared lips parted to protest, "Hand over the money and he's yours."

"No, you don't understand" Mark clenched down on the vulnerable throat, digging his fingertips into the windpipe hidden under the skin "We're _taking_ him. Tell anyone who questions this to come see me, and I'll set them straight."

The man nodded quickly, not wanting to get hurt for a common slave.

John knelt down next to the crate, examining the crying blonde. He set him back carefully, shoving the crate away. The front of his chest was marked by the unforgiving wooden surface, leaving angry red indents in his supple flesh. John pulled out a knife, cutting the binds holding the boy's wrists together before gently slicing the leather strap. John eased the leather out of the boy's mouth, wincing at the bloody splits it had left in the corners of his mouth.

Dark cerulean eyes fluttered open, seeing him without really recognizing him. The poor thing was in shock, still half-sobbing as fresh tears stained his cheeks.

"Come here, kitten" John whispered, shedding his jacket and carefully wrapping it around the blonde. The soft leather was easy against his abused flesh, the coolness making the blonde hiss.

" 'Taker" John looked up at the Deadman "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"They're not too serious" Mark mused "If you wanted to keep this out of the public eye, I'm sure you could take care of them yourself. Clean the gashes, keep him fed and warm."

John nodded, gingerly picking the boy up into his arms bridal style. The blonde whimpered, but he was numb to the minor pain of the pressure after the beating he'd taken. John smiled when the boy wrapped his arms around him weakly, resting his weary head on his broad shoulder. He could feel the soft tail flicker against his legs, his torso, and he knew he'd come to love the surface.

John cast a lingering look on the three fallen men who were almost afraid to get up, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Mark led the way, his left hand man following close behind him with the injured boy in his arms.

**~*~**

Ted shifted in his sleep, sighing when there was no pain. All he'd known was pain for almost an hour, and now he felt…comfortable. He brought his hands up, moaning at the smoothness beneath them before he tucked them under the softness his head was resting on.

Minutes of blissful ignorance went by before Ted realized he didn't know where he was.

It took Ted a good half hour of grunting and shifting before he could crack his eyes open, eyes slowly adjusting to his surroundings. He found himself in a dark green bed, the forest sheets soft beneath him. A thick dark blanket covered him, keeping his body warm against the a/c. He slowly rolled onto his back, staring up at a ceiling he'd never seen.

He wasn't in the pet shop anymore, this was a bedroom. A real, live, lived-in bedroom. A few clothes strewn across the floor, the scent of Gillette in the air, and across to the left of him was an open door that led to a wide bathroom. It was so big! This bed, the room, the space…

Ted slowly sat up, wondering why he was stiff but not in pain. He blinked down at his hands, finding his wrists bandaged. After a moment, he pushed down the blanket to inspect the rest of him. There was a bandage over the spot where the metal hinge from the crate had sliced into him, and medical bandages circled his thighs (padded with gauze on the back, where he knew lashes resided.) He ran his hand gingerly up his side, reaching back a little to find gauze taped over his back as well. His flesh was swollen and tender almost everywhere, thankfully his boxers were loose and didn't put much pressure on any of the wounds. He reached down and used his razor-edged nails to split them along the seam, giving room for his tail to slip through. He sighed, thankful that -even so short- his nails were like knives.

There was a knock on the closed door right before it swung open. Ted jumped, pulling the covers up over his chest in a very damsel-ish fashion. In stepped the last man he thought he'd see, John Cena. The man that had admired him that one day, the same one that had made his heart flutter and swell with hope. The man smiled warmly at him, looking relieved.

"I'm glad you're awake" John walked over, setting two small white pills and a glass of water on the bed stand "When you start feeling the pain again, take these."

Ted's eyes widened, "You _drugged_ me?"

"It's just Vicodin, those bastards really fucked you up" John sat down, reaching up and smoothing back an unruly curl of blonde hair "Are you hungry? I could make you something."

Ted weakly batted the man's hand away, glaring at him, "You think just because you saved me, you _own_ me now? Listen to this, Cena, I am _not_ property. I did not fight tooth-and-nail in that God-awful place to be swept up by some knight-wanna-be who wants to make me his little bitch."

John scoffed lightly, "I'm not gonna-"

"I know what you are" Ted scooted away, baring his fangs at the man "You're one of those _masters_. Well you can fuck off, because you can't have me!"

John wanted to speak, but the blonde wasn't done, "And this whole 'taking care of me' thing? This sweet crap? It just makes it worse. At least the other men had the balls to admit what they wanted."

John relented, realizing this wasn't the time to push. The boy was upset, scared, still reeling from whatever life he'd been forced to live. He just gave him a smile and stood, giving him the space he needed.

"I'll come check on you later" John stated, making his way towards the door "I've got the next two weeks off, so I'll be right downstairs. You just concentrate on…healing up."

John left him there, gaping after him.

"Asshole" Ted laid back down, pulling the covers up to his chin "Being…_nice. _Jerk."

//Hot jerk, though.//

Ted closed his eyes against everything, enjoying the Vicodin while it lasted.


	5. Chapter 5

**All that set up before? It was for this! The actual story! Awesome, huh? So, for those of you who've read Cody's story (and for those who haven't, go read it)…where Cody was all sweet and loving on his master, Ted's gonna be a fighter. Full-on resistance here.**

**Some bad things have happened to Ted, and he's not going to give in that easy.**

**It's gonna be a wild ride, and might be jumpy! But hey, didn't I say at the beginning of this story that I'm lucky I'm writing this at all? It's true, it's a miracle I've gotten this far.**

**

* * *

**

Later that day, after a long nap, Ted awoke to another soft knock on the door. He had just opened his eyes when John came inside, carrying a silver tray. The blonde watched with wide eyes as John carefully brought it in, setting it on his nightstand. The older man was smiling, and what a handsome smile it was. Those dimples were something to behold, his fingers twitched beneath the blanket as he thought of what it'd be like to touch that boyish face.

//No// Ted scolded himself firmly, flexing his fingers. He pointedly concentrated on the tray, which held a mug of broth and buttered toast. Along with a single pill.

"If you think you need it" John assured him.

"I don't need your drugs" Ted growled, that's when John noticed he hadn't touched his other pills.

"You realize how bad your injuries are, don't you?" Cena inquired, though his tone was still gentle.

"I don't take drugs" Ted rolled over, pulling the blanket up over his head so he didn't have to look at him anymore "I spent a year of my life drugged up, I'm done with it."

"That explains the track marks."

Ted sat up, snarling almost as he threw back the blanket and glared at the bigger man, "How dare you!? You don't know anything about me! You have no fucking right to judge me!"

John sat down, and when the blonde reached out to lash at him, he simply snatched up his forearm.

"Don't" John commanded gently, holding his arm still with little strength "You'll just aggravate your wounds. Try not to move too much."

Ted withered under the command, huffing to show his agitation. John's grip eased to a caress, his thumb gently rubbing one of the lines still marking his flesh. Ted looked away, not wanting to face the fact that this man was being so nice to him after seeing the scars he bared.

"You have a lot of scars" John must be reading his mind "I can't imagine what you've gone through."

"No, you can't" Ted spat nastily.

"It probably hurts to hold it all inside" the older man tried "I wouldn't judge you if you wanted to talk it out."

"Talk?" Ted scoffed, taking back his arm and burying it under the covers "You're not fooling me, Cena. The moment I started talking, you'd put your arm around me, act all supportive, and right when I was vulnerable you would…"

Ted ran his hand over the bedspread, knowing he'd be on his back in seconds if he let his guard down.

"I wouldn't" John sighed when he saw the boy wasn't going to be moved "I'd settle for your name."

Ted tensed, wondering when the last time someone had asked him for his name. The whole year he had been a nasty whore, then those two months he was Lot 678680. The last person to ask him his name was…Kristen. Had it been all that time? Wait, how much time had it been? What day was it?

"I don't know my age" Ted whispered in astonishment, bringing his fingers to his lips.

"When were you born?" John asked lowly.

"Nineteen eighty-two" the blonde replied "In November."

John quickly did the math, "You're nineteen."

"Nineteen" Ted bit the side of his lip "It's been three years since someone's asked me my name."

John wanted to touch him, put a hand on his shoulder or brush his cheek, but he knew that wouldn't help anything. He sat quietly, waiting, and he watched while Ted's posture eased and he relaxed a bit.

"My name is Ted" the blonde replied honestly "My name's Ted DiBiase."

"As in _the_ DiBiase's ?" John's eyes went as round as saucers "Helen Hild, 'Iron' Mike DiBiase, Ted "The Million Dollar Man" DiBiase? _Those_ DiBiase's?"

"I don't need my family history read back to me" Ted scoffed "What are you? Some pathetic wrestling fan?"

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" John faked an outraged face "Really? I'm _in _the WWE."

Ted scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Jesus, is that why you saved me? To…to use me as some sort of status boost? What? You get the bastard DiBiase and suddenly you'll get a belt?"

"Would you calm down?" John gave him a look, and they were both surprised when the blonde snapped his mouth shut "Listen. I didn't know your name, I had no idea who your family was…all I knew was that you needed help."

"I'm not a damsel" he whispered, something in him wanting to obey this man.

"I know you're not. You're a helluva lot stronger than you look" John did reach out this time, briefly touching the boy's shoulder "But if you don't take these meds…you're going to be in a fuck load of pain. I don't want that for you."

Ted brushed off the man's hand, easing down onto the bed and pulling the blankets up. He refused to look at him anymore, ready to sleep through most of the pain he knew would come. He'd just man through it, cause there was no way in hell he was taking anything this man gave him. He wouldn't become what he was again, he didn't want to wake up and have lost a year again.

John stood up, leaving the medicine and the broth behind. He walked across the room, thinking it over, wondering what he could do to make the boy see he wasn't going to hurt him.

"You can stay in here as long as you need, I'm not going to make you move to the guest room" John stated off-handedly. This made Ted bit his lower lip, the fact that John would give up his bed for a common whore shocked the hell out of him. He didn't deserve this kindness, this treatment. Why didn't John smack him for his insolence? Kick him out onto the street? Force him to sleep on the floor?

The pain he felt from his wounds would grow, but it made things more real and put them in prospective.

John paused in the doorway, looking back at the form in his bed, "I don't know what kind of life you've been forced to live. But if I have my way…you won't feel pain ever again, Ted. I'm going to do all I can to make things right for you, the way they should've always been. Whatever you need, it's yours."

John softly shut the door behind him, leaving the blonde alone.

Ted sat up again, reaching over onto the nightstand and taking the warm cup between his hands. He inhaled the rich scent briefly before blowing on it, cooling it. He took a hesitant sip, finding it not too hot.

Ted chugged the entire mug, the warmth in the belly making him grateful. A throaty purr escaped him, the broth flowing throughout him.

"Bastard" Ted murmured to no one, reaching for the toast.

**~*~*~*~*~**

John slept uneasily through the night, unsure of how Ted was fairing. Surely if it go too much the boy would take the medicine?

John finally just got out of bed and went about his routine, mindlessly cooking breakfast and checking his e-mail. Check the news, work out, doing the normal things he didn't get to do on the road. Well, he could do them, but he had to rush. He was grateful for these two weeks off, both as a personal vacation from the WWE and to take care of Ted.

Ted DiBiase Jr…wasn't that just a slap in the face to how small the world really was? He'd met Ted DiBiase once, he was an arrogant bastard. John personally hated the man, and he could see no resemblance in the gorgeous blonde currently resting in his bed. He'd heard rumors of The Million Dollar Man having two bastard sons a while back, about twenty years ago, but he hadn't paid much attention to it. Shawn was always spouting crap about the Legends whenever they showed up.

A heavy thump sounded above his head, making him abandon his weights to run upstairs (water bottle still in his hand.) He took the steps two at a time, getting to his room in just a handful of seconds. He threw open the door, surprised to see the bed empty. The blanket was half off the bed, all because Ted had fallen to the floor and was clinging to the edge. The poor thing was half-curled on the floor, yowling in pain, ears pinned back against his head. His tail was flicking behind him wildly, finally settling on the floor with a great shudder.

"Ted" John went over and knelt down beside the boy, bringing him into his arms. Sharp nails dug into his biceps, the boy's face burying into his chest on instinct.

"Hurts" Ted choked out, tears threatening to spill.

"I told you to take them" John moved a little, taking two of the pills off the side table. He offered them to the blonde, but Ted just kept his face pressed into his chest.

"No" Ted protested "Too much drugs."

"If you don't take them, the pain won't stop" John murmured into blonde hair, inhaling the sweet scent that clung to the boy.

Ted shook his head, "I-I'll get addicted."

"Look at me, kitten" John sat him back a bit, looking down into his blanched face "If you take them for just the next week, I swear to you…I'll ease you off them myself. You won't get addicted, I won't let you."

Ted still seemed hesitant, but after a moment he opened his mouth. John placed two of the Vicodin on the blonde's tongue, lifting his water bottle and letting him wash them down. Ted guzzled it down greedily, throat parched from verbally expressing his pain nearly all night.

John kept holding him, letting the boy take what comfort he could from his touch. Ted's panting soon slowed, hums of content coming from him as his grip loosened. His eyes fluttered shut, melting into goo as the pain finally faded away. Sleep took him away.

John gently lifted the blonde into his arms, mindful of his wounds, before laying him out on the bed. He checked his bandages, making sure no blood had appeared to show he'd hurt himself. He was fine, but he'd be a stubborn pet, that was for sure.

"Soon, sweet kitten" John cooed to the sleeping boy, bringing the blanket up and over his form.

Later, he'd come in and change the bandages…but right now was for sleep.

**~*~**

Evening had come onto Cena's home, and Ted was feeling incredibly stupid. He was sitting up in the bed -Cena's bed- and thumbing at his wrist bandages, the pain gone to allow for him to move. He remembered reaching for the pills, falling out of bed, and then unable to move. His body had been throbbing, flesh swollen, and he'd been afraid he'd started bleeding again.

But John had come in, held him in those strong arms, and made everything alright. He hadn't wanted to take those pills, but there was little choice. The pain had been too much for him.

When John knocked, Ted found he didn't jump.

John came in, sighing in relief to see that Ted was still on the bed, "Hey."

"Hey" Ted barely raised his voice, a little ashamed of how he'd acted.

"I came to see if you were ok, and if you were hungry" John thumbed behind him "I've got pizza."

Ted was about to turn him down, but his stomach rumbled loudly. He cleared his throat, covering up the embarrassing sound.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"I'll get you some" John nodded, turning to leave.

"Cena!"

The older man paused, looking back over his shoulder. Ted wilted under his gaze, fiddling with the blanket and smoothing it over his legs. Once he composed himself enough, he raised his chin.

"Thank you" Ted said simply.

John knew it took a lot for him to say that, "You're welcome, man."

Ted clicked his tongue loudly, "_But_…don't think that's some kind of consent. It means thanks, it's not a fuck invite. You keep your hands to yourself from now on, alright?"

John raised his hands, schooling his features into an innocent expression, "Hands off. I get it."

"See that you do."

John gave him a nod, going to leave again.

"And Cena…"

John turned back, amused.

"I don't appreciate being locked in this room" Ted stated fiercely "You can't force me to stay in here."

"I'm not forcing you" John pushed the door wide open, gesturing out "You can stay on the couch downstairs, you can stay in the guest room. Hell, you can stay in the tub. Wherever you want."

Ted didn't make a move, "I like it here. And I'm not sorry about taking your bed."

"I wouldn't be either, it's comfortable as hell" John drawled, pointedly leaving the door open as he left "I'll be back with the food."

Ted gaped at him as he left, //Can't he be harsh about one damn thing? Can't he have one fucking flaw? He's too nice, I know he wants something! And it's my ass for sure. Those damn Masters, thinking they're so much better than everyone else.//

But that reasonable voice was drowned out by his heart, //Don't you remember how gently he touched you? How he held you in his arms as you writhed in pain? He could've had you right there, but he didn't. He gave you the meds and let you sleep. He's given up his bed for you!//

Ted looked at the door, realizing that it hadn't been locked at any point in time.

When John came back, Ted took the food and politely asked him to shut the door.

John complied, wishing him goodnight.

**~*~*~*~*~**

When Ted woke up the next morning, he felt better. He always was a fast healer. The wounds weren't completely gone, not even close, but they weren't throbbing anymore. Now that he felt better, he managed to notice a TV in the room. Huh, he hadn't watched TV in a long-ass time.

Ted contented himself to the news at first, then moved on to other shows. He lingered on _Buffy_, but she was only so hot and Willow wasn't even kissing on Tara yet. Game shows, crappy sitcoms, and the awesomeness of _CSI_. He couldn't click away from that for the entire marathon. Finally, _Law & Order: SVU_ kept his attention.

The knock on the door was expected, "Come in."

John was pleased to hear the blonde sounding so content, and when he opened the door, he found the blonde sitting calmly at the edge of his bed watching TV. His tail lay curled at his side, for once his ears not pinned back. He didn't feel threatened, and that was a good sign.

"You feeling better?" John asked.

Ted nodded, eyes staying on the screen.

"Good, we gotta change your dressings" John gestured toward him, indicating his many mars "Get you a shower in, at least."

Ted scoffed, "Fuck that."

"It's happening, whether you like it or not" John crossed his arms "You get two options. Fight me on it and I'll carry you over my shoulder like a child…or I can help you walk in there on your own two feet."

Ted thought it over for a moment, then raised his arms, "Get over here then! You're not treating me like a kid, I can walk. Use those steroids for something useful."

John walked over, leaning down a bit so Ted could loop an arm around his shoulders. He helped the blonde stand firmly, Ted's hand coming to settle over his firm pec to brace himself. The blonde's ears twitched suddenly, the end of his tail curling just so much…indicating something new. John noted this, accompanied with the slight flush blooming on his cheeks. He didn't have to be an expert to recognize arousal, and it touched his heart that the boy was warming up to him so fast.

Well, if 'warming up' meant allowing himself to be attracted to him.

John flexed beneath Ted's hand, the boy looking away and wetting his lips.

John then leaned in and whispered into the blonde's ear, "It's all real, kitten."

"Self-absorbed asshole" Ted hissed, tail flicking violently behind him as he was caught "Just lead me to the bathroom."

**~*~**

"I don't see why the hell I can't change my own bandages" Ted grumbled, carefully sitting down on the toilet lid "I'm not a child."

"I don't want you to irritate your wounds" John replied simply, grabbing the scissors off the sink. He knelt down in front of the blonde, gently parting his resisting thighs to get some room. "Try not to move."

Despite his urge to fight the man's order, Ted obeyed. The silence that settled over them was deafening, only disturbed by soft snipping as the dressings on his thighs were cut away. Ted didn't like the quiet, he'd been in silence for longer than any person should be.

"So you're some big-time wrestler?" Ted asked gruffly.

"Nah, I'm just starting out" John chuckled "One day though…one day."

"I'm sure" Ted scoffed, wincing when he watched his lash marks appear from beneath the crisp white material "So what are you going to do after these two weeks?"

"Go back to work" it seemed all he said was fact, just simple truths.

This annoyed the DiBiase.

"Then…you'll just let me go?" Ted pushed, curious.

"Uh, no."

"I knew it" Ted swat the man's hands away from his torso, where he'd been peeling back the bandages "You're trying to trap me here, aren't you!? You think if you fatten me up, keep me in your bed, _then_ I'll eventually give it up?"

Ted struggled to stand, strong hands laying on his shoulders to stop this, "Ted, quit."

Ted huffed and stopped when he realized he couldn't get away, "I'm not your pet!"

His words echoed off the tile, then silence.

"Are you done?" John asked.

Ted nodded.

"Ok" John knelt back down in front of him, picking up his scissors and going to work on the remaining bandages. Ted just let him do it, even holding out his wrists so gauze there could be cut away as well.

John left him to start running the bathwater, heating and cooling it as needed. Ted took the moments to examine his body, glad that the swelling had gone down. But his wrists were a sick yellow shade with blotches of blue bruising. He tilted his legs, lifting the hem of his boxers so he could see the whip lashes. They looked better, not so hot-to-the-touch anymore. Just thin crimson stripes, painful but bearable.

"I…don't think I can stand for shower" Ted whispered, unsure why he was telling the man what he needed.

"Ok" John flicked the lever, the water slowly pooling in the tub.

"Well?"

"Well what?" John asked flippantly.

"Get out."

"No" John stated firmly, showing he wasn't going to be moved on this "I'm not going to look, but I'm not leaving you alone."

"You perv!" Ted drew in on himself when the bigger man got to his feet, walking toward him "Get away from me! Don't you dare! You disgusting pervert!"

Ted continued raving up until the point John hooked an arm beneath his knees, gently picking him up and keeping the pressure off his lacerations. He couldn't really protest as he was carried like glass over to the tub, set there on the edge like he would break away any moment. John made sure he was stable before turning away, putting his back to him.

"What?!" Ted snapped.

"Unless you wanna wash in your clothes…"

Ted fingered the edge of his boxers, the only thing protecting him from being completely naked. He didn't want to give up this last piece of dignity. He was afraid of two things: That John would take advantage of him while he was nude, and that maybe he'd let himself succumb to the advances. He eased them off his legs, folding them and putting them by the wall. He slowly eased into the tub, into the hot water, hissing and sighing until he was submerged in the water. It wasn't done filling up yet, but he could tell it was going to feeling wonderful. The warmth against his wounds was soothing, and he couldn't stop a contented moan from escaping his lips.

John turned around, pulling the curtain past the tub before the blonde could protest. The blue tinted shadow fell over Ted, making him feel as if he really were safe from anything that wanted to harm him. But really, did this man want to hurt him?

Ted grabbed a washcloth, lathering it up with soap so he could start washing.

"Have you already gone through withdraw?"

Ted stiffened for just a moment, then ran the soapy cloth down his forearms, "The first week I was, they kept me in the back room the entire time. I think my…_mutation_ helped me fight it off faster than most humans."

Ted snapped his mouth shut, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

Maybe he had overreacted earlier.

"So…" Ted drew out, trying to keep himself calm "About this going back to work thing…if you're not going to let me go, then what's going to happen to me?"

"Well" John scratched at his chin, plopping down on the toilet lid to wait for the younger man to finish "I'll have to talk with Master 'Taker, but I'm pretty sure you're going with me."

Ted scoffed loudly, "Yeah right."

"You can't stay here, I wouldn't feel comfortable having you home alone all the time" John replied honestly "I travel all over the US, sometimes all over the world. I'm away from home for months at a time. It wouldn't be so bad to travel with me. We get a nice hotel room every night, free food, always seeing new places."

"And you expect me to sleep in your bed?"

"Nope" John held up two fingers, even though the blonde couldn't see him "Two beds. One for you, one for me. I don't _expect_ anything from you, Ted."

"I doubt that" the blonde murmured "Was this 'Taker' the big guy that was with you in the shop?"

John started to explain his life to Ted, describing the masters and the relationships they had with their subs. It was strange to hear it put like that. These subs were happy? They wrestled with their masters? Seen as equals in the ring, going back to affectionate once they were alone. Something about a Court? A whole set of masters together…running the industry. Though Ted had been born into a wrestling family, he'd never known anything about this. He had been locked away and then abandoned at a young age, he barely he remembered his house at all.

"I didn't know it was like that" Ted murmured.

"It's what makes the WWE run" John smiled a bit "It wouldn't be nearly as interesting if Undertaker didn't put in motion the things he did. So many masters in one place? We'd ring each other's necks if he didn't keep us in line."

Ted continued to wash, being careful with his abrasions, "And what about the rest of the wrestlers? The ones that aren't masters?"

"They know their place" John stated firmly "And if they touch what's ours, we remind them."

Ted shivered at the possessive tone Cena had adopted, a part of him wishing he actually _did_ belong to this man. He bathed in silence for a long time, making sure to get every inch of his skin clean. A dab of shampoo, a dip under the water, and he started to really feel better.

A twenty minutes later, the blonde drained the tub. John stood, silently grabbing a towel and offering it behind the curtain. Ted accepted it, standing slowly before drying himself off.

Once he was satisfied, he wrapped it around his waist, "Alright, you brute, help me back to bed."

John chuckled at the sassiness, pushing back the curtain and offering his arm. He carefully led Ted back to the bed, helping him lay down on his back. The sight of the blonde fresh, damp hair ruffled, eyes half-lidded and trusting…he hoped this would be his one day. He wanted so badly to take away Ted's pain, to show him how a real master favored their pet, but didn't want to push it.

Until that day, he would show Ted that he cared for him _without _putting his hands on him.

John grabbed the well-stocked first-aid kit, taking out the bandages, "Lift your leg."

Ted half-glared, but crooked his leg and put his foot flat on the bedspread. John went to work re-wrapping the boy's thighs. He kept his touch gentle, his eyes flickering up to Ted's face once a while to make sure he wasn't in any pain. Next came his wrists. And finally he made Ted sit up so he could lay gauze over his back, taping them down, securing them.

"There, done" John stated after so much time, getting off the bed and out of the blonde's personal space. Ted's heart panged at this, wishing he could have that musky scent and strong muscles so close to him for a little while longer. He mentally slapped himself in the face, tearing his eyes away.

"Watch all the TV you want" John offered, walking toward the door "I'm gonna bring you up some dinner, you hungry?"

Ted nodded silently.

"Oh, and tomorrow morning…if you want breakfast, it'll be downstairs for you."

"You want me to join you?" Ted's eyes widened, looking back a the man "At the table?"

"Yeah" John's paused, brow drawn "Why wouldn't I?"Ted wanted to say something about how animals shouldn't be let at the table, but shoved down that self-deprecating part of himself and shrugged.

John shook his head, then walked out and shut the door behind him.

//He's too good to me// Ted stretched out on his stomach carefully, turning on the TV //I don't deserve it.//


	6. Chapter 6

**Ted's really going to try his hardest to fuck this up, but John's way too determined and nice for that. Sorry, Teddy, John's not letting you go!**

**These are three mornings in a row…kind of an evolution in Ted throughout.**

* * *

The next morning, Ted sat on the edge of the bed clad only in his boxers and fresh bandages. His eyes were closed, head titled back, nose up as he scented the air. He could smell the bacon, the eggs, and the buttery aroma of biscuits. He had to get down there, now. As fast as humanly possible, if not sooner.

But there was one hitch, he had nothing to wear.

Ted got up, breathing pausing before he heaved a sigh of relief. It didn't hurt to stand anymore, and as he walked toward the opposite, he was glad to find it didn't hurt to walk either.

Ted disregarded the closet for the dresser, hoping to find something old. He opened the middle drawer, sighing in relief when he saw folded up clothes that looked at least three years old. People usually kept their presently worn clothes in closets, dressers were for all that stuff they didn't want to wear in public. The blonde grabbed the first dark t-shirt he saw, read to just throw it on when he caught the whiff of a rich scent that tickled his senses.

Ted raised the shirt to his nose, inhaling deeply. The cologne was that of John himself, masculine and rich. He fell in love with the scent immediately, burying his nose in the cloth and branding the aroma _Cena_ in his mind. It eased his nerves, his very heart slowed, and all was fine with the world.

Ted threw on the shirt, quickly grabbing some jeans.

There was only one thing to do here.

**~*~**

John looked up from the stove as he finally heard footsteps down the stairs, dimples flashing when he saw the blonde. Ted had forgone his hat, leaving his beautiful ears and long tail uncovered and free. He was moving a bit slower than someone should, but that was nothing new (because of his injuries.) The younger man had on one of his old t-shirts with a faded _Can't Read Me _scribbled across it, the dark material worn thin. Those jeans were way too big, nearly revealing the soft skin of his hips.

//He has some wrestling potential in him// John observed, flipping the eggs //Gotta get some meat on those bones, though.//

"Morning, kitten" John greeted.

"Don't call me that" Ted said, though with no real venom in his voice. He hovered by the table, tail swishing thoughtfully behind him. "Do you want me to…?"

"Can you cook?" John inquired.

"Yes" Ted's ears pinned back as he looked away "I lived with someone for a while…she couldn't cook worth anything. It was either learn to cook or eat Chinese every night."

John tisked, "I know how that gets. Since you can cook, you can sit down."

Ted's brow creased, "But I-"

"Just sit and enjoy" John cut in, making sure the sausage didn't burn.

Ted slowly sat down at the kitchen table, the left side of the surface pressed against the wall. He watched the larger man move gracefully around the kitchen, making sure everything was cooked properly. It was rather domestic, something primal inside him whispering _mate_, but he denied it. Soon enough, a plate of hot food was pushed out in front of him. Followed by a fork and a big glass of orange juice.

Ted's stomach growled loudly, cheeks tingeing red.

John laughed heartily at this, sitting down with his own protein shake and mountain of food, "Go on! I made enough for at least six people."

Again, he hesitated. John dug in, filling his growling belly to it's desire. He didn't say a word about the slowness of Ted picking up his fork, nor did he mention it made him uneasy with the way he was eyeing him. It made John think he was doing something wrong, which he was pretty sure he wasn't. It was…unnerving, to say the least.

Finally, Ted speared a link of sausage. He bit down on the skin, resisting the urge to groan before shoving it all into his mouth. He started to eat with more of a fervor, wondering when the last time he had home-cooked food was. A true, full breakfast. He hadn't felt much like eating these past…how long had he been here? Two weeks? Three?

Whatever, the food was amazing and he was coming down every morning if he got food like this.

Ted paused, biscuit poised near his lips, "What?"

John laughed softly, gesturing with his fork, "I'm gonna have to feed you like this all the time. You shoulda told me you were starving."

Ted put down his biscuit, ears burning as he fought back a blush, "I…just haven't had food this good. Not for a while, at least."

"You're gonna eat like this every day from now on" John shoved a bite of egg between his lips "Swear."

Ted quietly finished up his plate, saving his biscuit for last. He picked at it like a bird, tearing off small pieces and nibbling on them. It was done in a musing way, with his belly full it showed the speed at which his mind was working.

"Why?"

John looked over at the blonde, "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ted's voice was hushed, apprehensive "Why are you taking me in and feeding me…being this _nice_ when I'm not giving you anything?"

"Someone's gotta take care of you" John drawled, amused "You're nothing but skin and bone."

Ted went very quiet, setting the warm biscuit aside. He simply finished his orange juice, setting the empty glass there on the plate. He stood, calm expression slowly morphing into one of rage. He picked up the plate, resting his palm flat on the bottom of the ceramic…right before throwing it with all his might at the wall across the room. It hit the surface, shattering into several pieces and clattering to the floor.

"What-" Ted slammed his open hands flat on the table, snarling at the older man "-do you _want_!?"

John gave him a cool stare, chewing on the last of his bacon, "Sit."

Ted's ears pinned back against his hair, lip curling up in a snarl.

"Sit down, Ted" John repeated just as softly, scooting his plate aside when he was finished.

Ted ducked his head, struggling with himself for a few long moments. He slowly sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. John raised a brow at him, analyzing his body language to make sure he wasn't going to strike out again.

"Are you done?"

Ted nodded curtly.

"Good" John raised his chin "I don't want anything from you, Ted. Nothing like some of the people in your life had wanted. One day I hope you can trust me with the details, but until you're ready…your secrets are yours to have. All I want is for you to stay with me, so I can take care of you."

"I don't belong to you" Ted countered.

"But you're _my_ responsibility" John shot back "And I'm sure as hell gonna take good care of you. But I'm not gonna push too much on you."

"Like you could" the blonde muttered.

"I just have to know…what you want" John leaned back in his chair, gesturing vaguely to indicate their situation "I don't want you out living out of gutter, you can stay with me. But you get to set the ground rules, Ted."

Ted hid his surprise well, his ears merely twitching. He could set the rules? How far could he push this, he wondered. He knew he shouldn't trust Cena as far as he could throw him, but that part of him that kept asking him to submit to Cena already was betraying him by telling him to trust the guy as well. It was so hard to let himself trust someone after so much shit had happened to him, after so many have been taken from him and so many more had betrayed him.

"I want to stay with you" Ted found himself saying, but put a his tone when the man smiled "But I'm not your sub. I'm sure as hell not your pet. There'll be no touching, no kissing, no putting your hands on me. I don't owe you my body, no matter how good your damn cooking is."

"Ok" John drawled, bemused but unresisting now "Then what do you want to be?"

"You're a wrestler, right?" Ted inquired rhetorically "And, if I remember right, you're gonna be traveling everywhere. Moving all the time, a show almost every night. Do you plan to just leave me sitting in the hotel room?"

"Again, your call"

"My call?" Ted scoffed "What 'call' do I have?"

"You can sit around my hotel room, watch TV, eat room service, and be my spoiled kitten" Ted scoffed again, which made John grin "_Or_…you can train, muscle up a bit…and be my valet."

"Seriously?" Ted couldn't stop the excitement that laced in his voice, ears perking up. When he was young, he remembered the excited talk of wrestling in his house, how excited his brother was to get in it. He vaguely recalled his father's shiny belt, the diamond-studded dollar signs on gold. He remembered admitting it, wanting to touch it, before getting his hands smacked.

Ted had been told he'd never wrestle, never see the inside of the ring.

He remembered very clearly how heartbroken he had been.

John nodded, "I don't see why you couldn't. We train you up a little, build some real muscle, and I bet we could have you in the ring with me in two months. Nah, _less_."

Ted bit the side of his lip, hope in his eyes, "Really, Cena? Ya think so?"

"Why not?"

"Well…" Ted reached up, brushing his ears as his tail curled behind him self-consciously "Isn't it gonna be a little obvious I don't belong?"

"You'll wear a hat, a jacket or a big shirt" John replied easily "It'll be fun. No one will be able to tell."

Ted stood up, nodding. He grabbed the dustpan from where it hung on a nail on the wall, kneeling down beside the wall and silently picking up the broken pieces of the plate he'd thrown. With a careful sweep of his hand, he gathered up the big chunk of glass and the few pieces that had broken off. He threw it all away in the garbage can, checking for any missed pieces before making his way to the doorway.

"Cena?" Ted paused for a moment, the older man cocked his head in an answer "I sense there's a clause in this agreement."

"There is, you're smart" John rested his elbow on the table, a serious expression crossing his face "I'll agree to your rules, but only for one of mine."

"…name it."

"You have the right to break your own rules. I won't hold it against you."

Ted was bemused now, a deadpan _huh?_ escaping him.

John stood up, walking over to the blonde. Ted tensed a little when that large hand came up to touch his face, knuckles trailing down his cheek.

"If you ever get the urge to submit to me…" John whispered, a possessive note in his voice now "I won't ever say no to you. Even if it's just a kiss…we go as far as you want."

Ted nodded, stepping away from the older man for fear that'd do just that. He wasn't naïve, he knew people fell in and out of love everyday. Maybe one day…

//No// Ted turned away completely, a quick step taking him towards the stairs as tears stung his eyes //Don't do this to yourself. He's nice, it's not love. It's not a fairytale. These men are all about control, and all he wants to do is make you his bitch. Just…stop it.//

John watched the blonde disappear up the stairs, deciding to take this as a small victory.

**~*~*~*~**

**Next Morning**

A soft shuffling sound woke Ted from his sleep, and when he cracked open his eyes the morning sun glared at him. He whined softly, turning over and pulling the covers higher over his bare shoulders. He didn't want to wake up yet, it was too early for this shit. His ears twitched as if they had a mind of their own, picking up sound even as his brain tried to stay asleep.

Someone was in the room.

Ted sat up, roughly wiping the sleep from his eyes and struggling to concentrate on who had invaded his space. Someone was by the closet…John was by the closet. It's wooden shutters were thrown open, the space inside was filled with jersey's and jeans. Tennis shoes, hats…very 'Cena' things. But now there was a section parted off from the rest, full of soft-looking clothes that weren't cut to fit the bigger man. John was hanging the last of the shirts up, clear cobalt eyes flickering over to the bed.

"Didn't mean to wake you" John stated, his usually boisterous voice softer when he saw how rumpled the blonde looked freshly awoken.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked as he brought his knees up, crossing his arms over the tops and leaning on them.

"You needed clothes, Teddy" John teased, stepping back to reveal a half-dozen outfits he'd hung up "So I took your old clothes, brought them to the store with me, and grabbed whatever you would look good on you. There's more in the guest room, this is just until you want to get your own. Or get tired of my bed."

Ted simply stared at his little section in Cena's closet, awed. He'd never known a master to let their pet over into his personal space like this. Any lesser of a man would've kicked him out of here by now, but still he stayed on this comfortable bed. It shocked the hell out of him, that was for sure.

"They're all for me?" the blonde inquired.

"Yep" John turned, flashing him that boyish grin "Whenever you want them. Can't have you walking around naked. And I'm sure you don't wanna borrow my big-ass clothes anymore."

//But they smelled so good// Ted rubbed at his arm absently, recalling the large material and it's rich aroma.

John went to leave him, but Ted couldn't let him, "Cena!"

"Yeah?" the older man paused.

Ted wanted to ask why again, he wanted to question it all. The warm bed, the feud, the hospitality…it was more than he'd ever dared to hope for. Ted had set down the rules and John had agreed, with only one exception. He wasn't an idiot, he knew one day he _might_ want to act on these growing feelings.

"Thanks" Ted found the words escaping once more, he'd been saying that much more in the past month than in the past few years. He had so much to be thankful for. But that self-satisfied grin on John's face hardened his own features, he turned his nose up in a snobbish way.

"But don't get a fat head about it."

"Right, right" John waved it off, still happy with himself "Lunch will be ready soon. And…you don't have to stay cooped up in this room. I've got a big-ass flat screen downstairs and plenty of games and movies to keep you occupied while you heal up. If you feel up to it, of course. No rush."

As soon as John left, Ted heaved a big sigh of relief and finally smiled.

Warm clothes, it sounded heavenly. And games? Movies?

Ted knew where he'd be staying.

**~*~*~*~**

**Next Morning**

John yawned rather loudly, making his way down the stairs at a snail's pace. God, he needed a shower. He was completely useless in the mornings until he had a shower and a cup of coffee down his throat. He had to get to the kitchen first, but his feet weren't cooperating.

The sound of electronic bullets and grumbling met him as he got to the lower level of the house. John's brow creased, and he quickened his step a bit when he realized it was the sound of one of his army games. He peered into the living room, leaving the last step behind before he shuffled across his carpet.

A blonde head was bobbing just behind the back of his couch, two pretty cat ears twitching as the first-person shooter game got more intense.

"Ted?" he called, unsure.

The game paused, and the blonde raised up on his knees and turned to look over the top of the couch. Azure eyes fluttered away from his gaze almost shyly, then a small smile worked it's way onto the boy's face.

"You said I could go anywhere in the house, right?" Ted inquired rhetorically.

John shrugged, "Having fun?"

Ted nodded.

"Good, I'm gonna go make breakfast" John started for the kitchen, it did his heart good to see the blonde doing as he pleased in his house. One day he hoped it'd be _their_ house. He stepped onto the tile floor, the first things he noticed was the sharp cold against his bare feet. The second thing was that there was a whole mess of new dishes that had been cleaned and put into the strainer. It had been empty last night.

"Check the oven" Ted called, then went back to his game.

"What?" John asked, though he opened the oven when he got to it. There was a plate made up inside, filled with perfectly scrambled eggs, two thick slices of sausage, and a re-warmed biscuit from the other morning. John took it out with a potholder and set it on the tabletop, glad to see the food was still steaming from the lowly set oven.

John was about to ask about it, but when he looked into the living room he saw the empty plate sitting on the coffee table in front of Ted. The blonde concentrated only on his game, but his ears were tinged red.

John smiled to himself, settling down at the kitchen table with his meal. He took his first bite and found it was heavenly, Ted hadn't been lying. He really could cook the hell out of something, that was for sure.

They grew a little closer that day, and John hoped it would be like this everyday.

* * *

**Ted cooking is too cute to pass up.**

**Is everyone enjoying themselves? I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, you guys give me so much inspiration to keep writing. Seriously, you are rocking my sox over here (as I've told many of you.) Thanks for your love, and if you have any questions or suggestions (as one clever girl did, for she asked for a story where 'Taker gets his own pet. Little did she know, I posted it the day I read her message.) All are appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

The time had finally come. Ted's wounds had healed up rather nicely, becoming scratchy lines along his body instead of sore lashes. Two full weeks and he could pretty much function by himself again, he had no bandages to change and he could stand and take a shower again all by himself. Cena kept shoving food down his throat, so he had gained back a normal body. Ted was sure his normal skin color would come back soon enough.

So while Ted was lounging in the living room, watching TV, John came from upstairs lugging two suitcases and rather large duffle bag.

"Pack your stuff, Teddy" John flashed him a dimpled smile "We're leaving tonight for…Illinois, I think. Yeah, Illinois."

"Why?" Ted asked, not tearing his eyes away from his show.

"It's where the next show is, and I'm booked in it."

Ted tensed all over, turning and giving the man a bitter look, "Now? Really?"

"Yeah, _now_" John teased "We're rejoining the roster."

Ted groaned, but got to his feet, "Fine! Fine. Parade me around like a poodle for all yours friends, it's not like I have a say in it."

John rolled his eyes as his dramatic pet ranted all the way up the stairs, voice fading as he went into his room (the guest room) and began to pack up his stuff.

"Cena?!"

"Yeah?" John called up.

"…where are the damn suitcases?"

"Check the closet!"

There was some shuffling, a loud bang, then he settled down.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" John grumbled to himself.

**~*~**

The flight had been long, and when Ted complained John had to tell him straight up that a third of their time would be spent in the air…or in a car. Traveling was a big part of the business, and his sweet kitten seemed to find fault with everything.

"You were so excited when I told you about this" John said as they entered the hotel, his boy close at his side with his black cap pulled down low over his eyes "What happened?"

Ted shrugged, letting the bellboy load all their stuff onto a baggage cart.

John had been thinking about this for some time, and it kind of struck him out of the blue, //He's trying to make himself hate this. He's trying to find a reason to make this hell.//

So Ted half-sulked all the way up to their room. He didn't give a look at the baggage, pointedly refusing to help as he took a chair and put it in the corner by the window. He sat himself down in it, his large ash-colored hoody all but drowning him. He kept his gaze on the darkening scenery outside the window, listening as John shuffled around the room and putting their stuff away.

//Why can't I hate this?// Ted scolded himself firmly. For the truth was…he liked it. Sitting next to John, traveling with him, watching him bashfully sign autographs and pose for a few pictures. Ted was realizing rather quickly that John Cena was a good man, someone that could be good to him as well. Only a small part of him hated that he was going to be paraded around while a larger part wanted to be something John could show off.

//Stop it// he growled silently //You have to be strong. He only wants your ass and your submission. You have to prove you're stronger than that, that you won't be wooed like a girl.//

A click sounded from the door, causing John to tense. It flew open, smacking against the wall loudly as someone barreled inside.

"John!" the man that rushed in yelled, though there wasn't any reason for it. John got over his shock and grinned in amusement, cocking his head at the younger man. He was long-limbed, tan, and quite handsome. He jumped on John without hesitation, capturing him in a fierce hug. While John was being squeezed, Ted noticed a smaller man about his age following through the door. He was smaller than the two wrestlers, with nice lips and high cheekbones. He was a very pretty boy, a simple baseball cap on his head and a leather jacket fitting his lithe form nicely.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me, you ass" the long bodied man pulled away, looking John over before shaking him "Why the hell would you leave me to these vultures for two weeks?"

"I was…_busy_" John replied, gesturing toward Ted himself "Surprise!"

Both the long-limbed man and the smaller pretty boy turned to look at him, and Ted could only look back at them with widened eyes. They looked half-surprised, half-curious. There was something about the little brunette, something familiar in the way he stood and the look in his eyes. There was a sad past in his eyes, a lingering shadow on his form.

Ted rested his cheek briefly on his knee, dropping his gaze so he didn't have to feel it. Companionship was not a familiar bond for him, he'd only had a handful of friends his entire life. Friends equaled pain, for all eventually betrayed you.

John's friend peered closer at him, speaking up, "Uhm…who're you?"

Ted looked at him long enough to narrow his eyes in an acidic glare, scoffing before looking back at the window.

"This is Ted DiBiase" John replied for his sake, pausing briefly before adding "_Junior_."

"I didn't know the Million-Dollar bastard had another kid" the other (obvious) wrestler stepped closer, offering his hand "Hey, I'm Randy Orton."

Ted scoffed again, though for a different reason this time, "And _I'm_ supposed to know who you are?"

"Considering ours families-" Randy began, but John cut him off by placing a hand on his chest "What?"

"He might actually bite" John smiled apologetically, the blonde tried not to smile "Ted doesn't keep in contact with his family."

This struck a bitter chord in Ted, "I'm a bastard heir, so I don't see why I would."

"Oh" Randy sounded like he kind of understand "So, what? You took him in?"

"I'm taking him as my sub" John replied, though he knew it was a mistake once he'd said it.

"I'm not your pet!" Ted snapped, shooting the man a fierce glare. How dare he say that in front of people?!

"Fair enough" John softened his tone, his apologetic gaze now aimed at the blonde to pacify him "I'm taking care of him, taking him under my wing. And, you know, him and Cody have a lot more in common than you'd think."

Randy's eyebrow quirked up, "Really?"

"Ted, take off your hat."

Ted was startled by this request, fearing shooting through him.

"Bite me" he hissed vehemently.

"Teddy, come on" John urged softly, an undertone in his voice. It touched Ted, telling him that he had nothing to fear. He remembered John told him once that he'd never ask him to do anything that would hurt him, that he should trust John completely.

Yet Ted still hesitated, glancing at the brunette, "He has to do it too."

The boy's eyes went wide, looking to Orton, "Master?"

//Another sub?// Ted's eyes briefly roamed over the boy, looking for signs of abuse but finding none //Surely a pretty thing like that would be passed around?//

Randy kept his eyes locked with John's, nodding, "Go ahead, Codes."

Codes?

Ted locked his gaze with the younger man, curiosity and half-knowing burning between them. Ted got to his feet, reaching for his hat the same time the other did. Slowly, tension high in the room, the boys shed their hats to reveal their secrets.

Ted tried not to gasp when two raven ears were revealed to be perched atop Cody's head, showing their similar genes. He'd never seen another besides his brother, and even then…not one as a pet. Their tails uncurled at almost the same time, slithering from their waists to swish softly behind their legs.

"You…?" the brunette whispered.

"You too?" Ted rasped, taken aback.

"This is Cody Rhodes" John introduced the other sub "He's a bastard heir as well."

Ted pursed his lips in thought, trying to recall where he'd heard that name. Wasn't that another big wrestling family? He didn't know much about the wrestling world, surely not as much as he should seeing as how Randy was staring at him. Apparently he didn't know exactly who he was, or his importance. All the way up here, John had been keeping him close to his side and casting suspicious looks around.

"It seems the Rhodes' and DiBiase families have more than their fair share of secrets" Randy mused, the shock fading away to something kinder "Was he abandoned like Cody was?"

"Worse" John replied, the blonde saw the look Cena gave Randy.

//He better not tell him// Ted seethed, then paused //Hell, how can Cena tell what he doesn't know? He doesn't need to know about Brett, or the details of the drugs.//

Cody stepped up first, offering his hand out to shake. Ted didn't want to take it, but he kind of felt obligated. They were brothers in arms, so to speak. He took the boy's hand, sighing when those understanding blue eyes met his own. He could tell this boy had been through much because of his mutation, and that made him kin. In a way.

It was more kinship than Ted had since Bret died.

"My sister's ears were blonde" Cody offered suddenly.

Ted was surprised to hear there was more of them, "Your sisters had this gene?"

"My sisters are prized for this gene" Cody let his tail curl briefly around his hand, Ted followed the movement curiously "Me? Not so much."

"Learned that the hard way" Ted couldn't stop the small smile from curling his lips, he knew that females would get off easy "Damn females, huh? They get off lucky."

"Always" Cody scoffed, gesturing to himself "At my age? With my face? I'd be making twice as much money as my big sister…and that's just as an escort. Minus all those extras."

A laugh escaped Ted without his permission, the implication startling and amusing him. The boy was a fine piece of tail to be sure, and he would fetch a pretty penny on the market. Ted kind of already knew what he was worth, and to hear Cody say it so casually…it was funny to him.

"I guess your dad pimps professionally?"

"Yep, even my mom" Cody replied.

Ted winced, "That's cold."

"That's life" Cody replied, a cold tone of honesty in his voice.

Randy turned to John, clapping him on the back, "I should let you two settle down for the night. We've gotta be up at five tomorrow."

"See ya at breakfast, man" John caught him in a man-hug, then pushed him toward the door with a grunt "You're a spazz, Rand, I swear. Don't come chargin' in my room anymore unless you have beer!"

Randy laughed, then gestured to his boy, "Come on, sweetheart."

Cody pulled his cap back on, his tail vanishing beneath the hem of his shirt and hidden by his jacket once more. He gave Ted a childish salute before following his master out the door.

Ted watched him go, giving a soft 'humph' before sitting back down.

"What do you think of them?" John inquired, hanging up some of his clothes in the closet.

"Cody is…Randy's sub?" Ted inquired, getting a nod "I saw the collar around his neck…does he have a leash too?"

John caught the distaste in the blonde's voice, "They're not like that. Randy loves that kid more than anything, he's had Cody since the kid was seventeen. It was his twenty-first birthday present."

"That's what? Two? Three years?" Ted crinkled up his nose, suspicion in his eyes "Isn't it a little strange for a master to keep a sub that long?"

"Wow, you really don't know _anything_ about our Court, do you?" it wasn't a statement for offense, just one of disbelief.

"I only know what you've told me" Ted replied impatiently "I was taken out of this world when I was five, how the fuck am I supposed to know anything?"

John's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Ted looked away, putting his fingers to his lips as he realized he'd said too much. He had sworn not to reveal his past to Cena, to keep everything hidden under wraps until he was finally released to go on his own.

"Really now? I actually _didn't_ know that."

"The point is that it's weird to see him unmarked" Ted snapped "Walking around at his master's side, speaking out of turn, bearing only his collar…I've never known a sub to behave in such a way. An independent nature should be beat down."

"Do you believe that?"

"Of course I don't, Cena" Ted leaned back into his chair, annoyed at the whole thing "It's unnatural for a master not to beat his sub. To treat him like a person…I've never heard of such a thing."

John crept on the blonde, getting up behind him and bracing his hands on the chair. Ted tensed, but didn't feel the urge to pull away. Instead, he shivered when one of those large hands settled on his arm.

"Would it be so hard to call me John?" the man whispered, low voice pouring into the blonde ear.

Ted shook his head, eyes fluttered closed when John's fingers danced up to play with the chord of his hood. It sent a thrill up his spine, and he hated himself for enjoying the brief contact so much.

Warm breath bathed his skin, "Is it so wrong for a master to love and cherish his sub?"

"I-I didn't believe you when you told me they were so loved" Ted stated honestly.

John stepped back and away from the chair, circling around to gaze at the flushed blonde directly, "Why wouldn't you? I told you 'Taker's Court is different from the rest. We love our subs, we respect each other's claims, and we're kind to the other subs. We're like…like a family."

"A family?" a fire raged in his cerulean depths.

"No person in this Court was forced to submit, they chose their places as much as their master's love chose them" John's tone got a little sharper, not taking too kindly to have their friend's love questioned "We don't bend our pets to our wills, we take them in and give them everything they need. No one is left wanting!"

"And for this the price stands at their bodies?" Ted stood, outraged now "It's not fair to them! Where else would they go if they weren't forced to give it up whenever their master demanded it? And I'm sure it's just a thing when you pass them around?! When you make them sit at your feet?! How about parading them around in public and forcing yourselves on them whenever it pleases you?!"

Cena charged and grabbed him by the back of his neck in one powerful movement, dragging Ted towards the bed. The blonde thrashed wildly, feeling betrayed and relieved at the same time. Finally he was being punished for his disobedience, and finally John was showing his true colors.

//I knew it! I knew it!// Ted almost sobbed, getting pinned to the bed by the larger man. His wrists were held down, Cena straddling his hips and keeping him down. He kept squirming, yanking at his wrists, all but screaming as he tried to get away.

Three or four minutes of this went by before Ted realized John wasn't doing anything else. He slowly calmed down, gazing up at the older man with wide eyes and pleading him not to do it. When he saw John's face, he was surprised to see a smile stretched on this face. A chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"You think this is funny?" Ted grunted, pulling at his wrists lightly.

"Kind of" John replied truthfully, leaning down and imposing his larger frame on the younger man "Don't you think that if I wanted to beat you into submission…to force you to my will…I would've done it already? I've had you vulnerable and in my bed for two weeks, Ted. If I wanted to rape you, I would've done it by now."

Ted couldn't argue against this logic, it made perfect sense. He relaxed as John sat up and let go of him completely, getting off the bed and standing.

"I'll tell you again" John patted his leg, dimples flashing "I'm not going to hurt you. So stop worrying about it. We're going to be sleeping in the same room, so you better learn to trust me or you're not going to be getting any rest."

Ted nodded briefly, cheeks hot in embarrassment.

"You should pack up your stuff" John indicated "We've got an early morning tomorrow. You've got some special training, I've got some, and I've gotta teach you to swallow down protein shakes."

Now that Ted's heart had slowed down, he was able to be confused, "What? Why?"

" 'Cause you're such a skinny kitty" John teased, reaching over and pinching his cheek softly "And we've gotta muscle you up so you don't get hurt in the ring."

Ted could only agree.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hate birthdays, no more birthdays. Birthdays annoy me. Literature birthdays do not happen anymore unless I have a whim.**

* * *

"Well look who's bothered to show up!"

John smiled sheepishly, Ted following close behind him as they made their way down the ramp in the empty arena. The ring had already been set up along with the bottom level of chairs, a team of techs were still setting up chairs in the balcony seats. Ted was looking around like an infant, eyes widening as he realized how big this place was and how many people this place could sit.

Ted's eyes finally fell onto the ring, finding two young men already there. One was short and dark haired, fair pale skin with a dusting of freckles on it. The other was taller than the other, but shorter than himself. He was a blonde bombshell by any definition, with fierce blue eyes and long flaxen locks that spilled down his shoulders. They were leaning against he ropes, watching them come down the ramp.

Two other men stood in front of the ring, both blondes. One had long hair dyed bloody red at the ends, shorter, with his hands on his hips in a prissy manner. The other was very tall, a blonde bombshell in himself, though with nice muscles and a strong jaw.

Ted finally spotted someone he recognized, sighing softly when he saw Randy sitting just behind where the fan wall would be soon (it was only half set up on the left side, but the right was completely empty.) Cody was perched on his lap, looking like the most content pet in his dark boonie hat. He was almost adorable with the way he had his arm around Randy's neck, his legs stretched out on the chair next to them so as not completely crush the older man.

"Hey guys" John clapped hands with both blondes, getting annoyed looks "Come on, we're not that late."

They suddenly burst into grins, the larger blonde grabbing onto John's head and twisting him down into a headlock. John squawked in protest, grunting when knuckles were dug into his head.

"And we're just messing with you, Dimples" the older man teased, finally letting Cena go "Stuff happens, we haven't been waiting that long. Jay and Evan have been getting pretty antsy though."

John punched the man in the arm playfully, then turned to Ted, "This is Edge and Chris Jericho."

"Adam" the larger blonde held out his hand. Ted bit the side of his lip in uncertainty, then accepted the handshake. He was surprised when the older man snatched his hand and brought it up to his mouth, brushing a kiss over his knuckles. Fear laced through him for just a moment, but then his hand was released and Edge stepped back.

//Don't be scared.//

"They're masters too."

//Ok, be a little scared.//

"So you're little Ted DiBiase?" Chris chuckled in amusement "I never thought I'd see the day. Your dad's a piece of work."

Ted snorted, "Don't I know it."

Adam gestured towards the ring, "This is my Jason, and that's Evan."

"My sub" Chris interjected.

Jay looked at him skeptically, "Why do you guys keep bringing subs who can't wrestle and barely have any muscle to their names?"

"Now Jay-Jay, don't say things like that" Adam scolded silkily "I can't abide rudeness to the new members of our court."

Jay ran a tongue over his teeth, looking away sulkily.

Evan shot the blonde a glare, then bent down through the third and second rope and offered his hand a bright smile, "Ignore him. You'll learn fast if not faster than Cody, I'm sure. With your genes, it'll be no problem. I'll help you all the way through it."

Ted was seriously surprised by the bubbly pet, and he couldn't help but shake his hand.

"How old are you?" Ted asked incredulously.

"Twenty" the boy replied chastely.

//Ok, he's as old as me…but he looks twelve.//

Ted turned and gave John a confused look, "What exactly am I here for? You said you were going to train."

"Ah, that's the misinterpretation" John put a hand on his back, pushing him closer to the ring "_You're_ going to train, _I'm_ going to cheer you on."

Ted seethed, but he knew this would come, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get in that ring with Evan and let him teach you a few things" John assured him "Just the basics, nothing fancy. I want you to be able to defend yourself if someone decides to break the rules and go after you."

"And just in case you want to defend Cena in the ring" Evan offered, getting a dirty look from the blonde "You never know."

Ted stepped into a ring for the first time, and at once it felt so familiar. The spring of a ring canvas, the height it gave him, the firm red ropes beneath his palms. He jumped a little, his ears greeted with the familiar sound of the surface breaking (to make falls easier for wrestlers.) He felt like he'd been born with the knowledge of this sound, and that was kind of scary.

Ted was thankful his clothes were loose, he'd be able to maneuver around in them pretty easily. He almost wanted to shed his cloud grey hoody, but it kept his tail hidden and he wasn't ready to be so exposed. He merely raked back his hood, revealing his soft blonde ears.

Evan, who had been closing in on him, stopped and stared.

"What?" Ted sneered, baring his fangs a bit.

"Nothing" the ravenette cleared his throat, getting into a defensive position "I just kind of realized how big you are. I mean, you're bigger than Cody. I'm just trying to figure out if I should go easy on your or not."

"I've never wrestled in my life" Ted stated, a little annoyed "I don't know anything."

"Ok…first…" Evan smile suddenly "Just try to catch me."

Ted's brow creased and he opened his mouth to protest, but then decided just to go along with it. He could hear Cody and Randy whispering to each other about him, taking bets on how well he'd do. Edge, Chris, and Jason all looked on in judgment. Cena just seemed to be hoping he wouldn't hurt himself.

Ted decided to get into it. He grabbed at the ravenette, but the little thing bounced away from him. He tried this several more times, but Evan was too quick for him. Frustration grew in him, especially when the pixie laughed at him. Ted growled and lunged harder at him, the boy ducked under his arms and ran at the other side of the ring. Before he could stop him, Evan had bounced off the opposite ropes and taken him down in a running bulldog.

Ted's head smacked off the mat along the with the rest of him, he bared his teeth as he rubbed his sore cheek. He hopped back up onto his feet, turning and glaring at the smaller man. Evan just grinned at him cattily, hopping from one foot to the other.

"You gotta be faster than that" Evan giggled.

Something primal snapped inside him, something surfacing he hadn't known had been there. Ideas sprang into his head, moves he could use to take down the younger man. Ted went for him again, only to have the ravenette try to duck under his arms again. He moved quicker now, mind on high-speed as he shot out his leg and made the younger man lose balance.

When his foot went out from under him, Evan's body was left hanging in the air for barely two seconds. In that small window of time, Ted struck out.

Jericho gaped as his small pet was thrown across the ring like a doll, landing harshly against the canvas and crying out. The sound echoed around the arena, and if it hadn't been for Adam's hand on his shoulder, Jericho would've gotten in the ring and beaten the blonde's ass himself.

Jay tensed to spring, seeing he would be needed.

Evan scrambled to his feet, growling and running at Ted to show him how it was really done. With a mighty roar, Ted used the momentum to grab the boy and lift him up in a fireman's carry. Before the blonde could rethink anything, he tossed Evan over the ropes. It was very akin to an Attitude Adjustment (though he himself had no idea what that was), but Evan had no canvas to land on and ended up smacking loudly onto the mats that lined the floor. He had a long way to fall, and it truly hurt.

Evan arched and whimpered softly, flesh stinging.

There was no faking pain when there was no audience around.

A gasp of shock came from Cody, quickly cut off by his master.

Ted shed his bulky hoody, revealing his tail as it flicked wildly behind his legs. He was panting harshly, adrenaline rushing through him as thick as his true blood. His fangs were bared almost animalistic, he turned and crouched when he saw Jay climbing into the ring. The blonde came at him with intent, ready to avenge his friend, but Ted took him down with a spear. They grappled around on the canvas for a while, Ted's raw talent meeting Jay's experience in a fierce competition.

Ted straddled the older blonde, ready to get to his feet when a solid fist connected with his mouth. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth, startling him so badly he instantly began to crawl backwards and away from the other. Jay sat up, wanting to go at him again, but got a swift kick in the jaw himself.

While Jay clutched at his mouth and reeled from the blow, Ted sprung up and circled around him. He caught the blonde bombshell under the arms, locking his hands behind his neck and pushing his head down to his chest. Christian gave a frustrated cry, trying to break out of the Nelson hold, but was already locked in. Ted kept his grip firm, holding him down.

A few unsatisfying minutes went by before Christian finally screamed out and tapped his foot on the canvas.

"And that's a tap-out!" John stated happily, slapping the canvas once before turning to the other two masters with his hand out "Twenty bucks each, my boy beat both of yours."

Randy slipped a grinning Cody the promised Snickers bar, his pet only giving a sweet _always bet on the underdog _before eagerly opening his candy.

Ted let go of Jay, fumbling backwards across the ring until he hit the ropes. He slung an arm over the bottom rope, the other coming up to wipe the blood from his mouth. Jay turned to look at him, mimicking the gesture. They met eyes, two sets of intense blue meeting. They both glanced down at their crimson stained digits, then up at each other.

A small grin worked it's way onto their lips, they lapped the blood from their fingers.

Another companionship was formed.

Jericho rushed around the ring, kneeling at his pet's side and reaching out to cradle his neck, "You ok, Evvy?""Ner" the ravenette groaned, sitting up "I'm ok, Master. He caught me by surprise, that's all. I thought you said he'd never wrestled?"

Chris laughed at his pet's pout, kissing his forehead to pacify him, "I'm sorry."

"Ok, boys, that was great!" Edge called, tapping the canvas "Set it up again."

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Ow, ow" Ted complained loudly, face twisted up frustration and his brow slick a bit with sweat "This fuckin' hurts, Cena."

John smiled warmly, watching from his perch on his own bench, "It gets easier, trust me."

Ted growled and pushed harder, "Why the fuck should I trust you? You drove me here!"

Cody stifled his snickers from the treadmill.

Ted was flat on his back on one of the machines in the large gym, legs up and feet braced on the specified barbell. Cena had brought him along to his training session, hoping to get his training started as quickly as possible. While John himself worked on his arms, he'd given his pet -his Teddy- the task of doing leg reps. Loose navy gym shorts bunches at his thighs, the material riding up a bit to reveal his tanning thighs (he seemed to be spending more time in the sun.) A wife-beater hugged his chest, tail hanging over the bench out of the way. His ears were pinned flat against his head, blonde hair damp.

The gym was rented out to the roster, but Undertaker had made sure when Cody had first joined that anyone who dared give a peep about their genetics would be severely punished. All feared the full force of the Court upon their heads, and since most already knew about the underground market of genetics…all just seemed to tolerate it. Some were scared, some confused, others accepting…but tolerated and mummed shut about.

After a few more agonizing minutes, John stood up. "I'll go get you a water bottle, but I want ten more."

Ted groaned, slowly obeying even as his legs burned. He threw an arm over his eyes, silently counting out the last ten. He tried not to think about the burn, but he did think about the nice muscles he'd develop from this torture. The stronger he got, the less likely he was to be hurt again. With that in mind, he continued.

Little did he know that someone stood nearby watching, and it was not his master. Nor was it the watchful gaze of the Court, for the few other masters there were occupied. This man watched as the boy's thighs quivered beautifully, little mewls escaping his plump lips as he struggled with the weights. Such a beautiful thing, such a delicious creature. Too scrumptious to be left unattended for long.

Ted felt someone lean over the bench, "Two more, Cena, damn."

"Now that's no way to talk to your master."

The baritone was not one he was used to. Ted removed his arm, curling his legs into himself protectively. He looked to find none other than Dave Batista inches from him, leaning on the settled weight and closing in on him. Ted gasped and tried to crawl back and away, but he smacked into the metal of the machine.

"Batista" Ted spat, trying to put on a brace front "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Me? Nothing" Dave replied innocently, smirking as his fingers took their privileges up the side of the blonde's thighs. His digits drug through the beads of sweat there, bringing them up to his lips to get a small taste of the blonde. Ted's nose crinkled up in disgust, baring his fangs.

"I just came over here to tell you to be nicer to Cena" Dave leaned in briefly, knowing he didn't have much time "Because if you were _my_ pet? I'd tear up your tight ass for speaking to me like that."

Dave pulled a away, shrugged, "Just a thought."

Batista disappeared from the room completely before John returned, not a sign that the Animal was there. John was grinning, handing over a chilled bottle of water to him. He noticed the blonde's blanched look, protective instincts kicking in.

"Ted?" John knelt down next to him, face serious "What's wrong?"

The blonde wet his dry throat with the water, shaking his head, "Nothing, Cena."

John slowly stood, unsure, "Alright."

Ted settled back down onto the machine, putting his feet back on the bar, "Add ten more pounds, will ya?"

John did so, uncertainty turning into pride as his boy started another round of reps.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Undertaker called a meeting to discuss the next pay-per-view. As soon as John told his 'pet' about it, Ted put the ear-buds to his brand new iPod in his ears (a gift from John along with a laptop, for his birthday had just passed) and refused to hear another word of it. Ted _had_ to attend, all had to attend unless you were sick, in a match, or out of state. Those were the rules.

So here John was, slipping his keycard into the slot of the suite Undertaker had secured, with Ted standing behind him with his hands in his pockets and his music playing. John wasn't sure what he was going to do about this; and to be honest, he was a little nervous.

The light turned green and he walked in, forcing a smile when he saw everyone was there.

Edge was sitting close to the fireplace, Jason at his feet and watching the flames dance behind the glass. Jericho and Matt were sitting on one of the sofas, talking quietly amongst themselves as Evan and Jeff sat at their feet making faces at each other and trying to stifle giggles. Randy was sitting with his back to the door on one of the armless chairs, Cody's head nestled into the side of his thigh as seemed to be just enjoying the contact of his master stroking through his hair.

Undertaker was sitting on the largest couch, right there in the middle with his hands folded and his eyes locked on Cena himself. Shawn sat at his right, his perfect little glitter doll perched at his feet and braiding a lock of his own blonde-ended hair.

The left was empty, his spot.

Edge looked up once the door shut, loose strands of hair falling in his face from his unruly bun, "Oh good, we're all here then."

Ted paused his music for a moment, looking around at them all. It seemed the pets were content -no, _happy_- to sit at their masters feet. He was about to show them that he wasn't Cena's pet, and he wouldn't be treated like an animal.

//You deserve it// a little voice in his head needled at him //You're nothing to them, to any of them. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being who was only put on this earth to be on your back, on your knees.//

Ted shook his head sharply, dislodging the thoughts. He caught sight of a chair at the far end of the room by a window, and he immediately walked around the entire scene and made his way there. He felt all sets of eyes on him as he defied the rules, turning his music back on before curling himself up in the chair. He folded his hands on the armrest, resting his chin atop them and gazing out the window.

Ted couldn't hear a word they said, and he liked it that way. It was better to exclude himself than to be eventually discarded.

Chris pulled a face, "You…are…_joking._"

"John, what's yer pet doin'?" Matt drawled, long dark curls pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Uh…rebelling?" John offered, taking his seat beside Mark "Let's get this started."

Mark sat up straighter, fear dancing it's way down Cena's spine. The other masters were looking on critically, though Randy was the only one who didn't seemed surprised. Cody's eyes were burning into Ted, hating that he was being so disrespectful to a man who loved him. He looked up at Randy imploringly, but his master merely stroked his ears.

John finally snapped, "I can't control him, ok? Apparently he's been through some crap and he's just starting to trust me. He keeps saying he's not my pet, he'll never be, all that crap. I'm easing him into it."

Jay shook his head in a '_whatever_' way, keeping his eyes on the fire.

Still seeing the disbelieving looks, he turned to Mark, "Master 'Taker, you understand don't you? Eventually he'll realize I don't want to hurt him, and when he does he'll know he won't be thrown away. Can you give me some time?"

Mark scratched at his beard, an amused smile on his face breaking the thoughtful look, "Do what you can, John. Take as much time as you need. I feel this boy will come around, and when he does…I believe he'll be a model pet. Keep bringing him, and we'll see when he changes his tune."

"Thanks" John flashed his dimples, glad to have some slack on this matter.

"Alright now" Undertaker's tone took a stronger tone "Survivor Series is in a month, and we must decide teams…"

The meeting went on, Ted feeling more isolated by the minute. He kept looking over at the others, almost longing to go over and sit amongst them. They seemed like such a tight-knit group, all the pets with a smile on their face or (like Cody) serene. But he kept himself down, kept his eyes out the window as much as possible. He couldn't let himself be drawn in. Though when he reached out and touched the glass to find it ice cold, he truly wished he could be sitting beside the fire with Jay.

//I hate myself for those kinds of thoughts// Ted scolded himself //It only makes me want it more.//

A little voice reminded him he was doing this to himself, but he shot back with the facts. If he let John control him more than he already did, it would only be a matter of time until he found himself on his back.

//But would it be so bad?// he allowed himself to follow this train of thought //He's handsome, and you've thought about it already. He's crept into your dreams, touching you where you said you'd never let him touch. You've let him have you in those half-formed realities. Those firm pecs, all that thick muscle, those strong arms around you…holding you down, picking you up in passion. You've moaned his name in your sleep, you've given into your heart. Would it be so bad to submit to such a kind master?//

Ted snuffed, burying his face in his arms as he let the bass beat take him away.

A hand fell onto his shoulder, scaring him so badly he yowled and fell out of his chair. He yanked his headphones out of his ears, glaring up to see what had disturbed him.

The meeting had ended, some of the lingering masters (namely Jericho, Edge, and Undertaker) looked in in almost fascination. John was standing over him, eyebrow cocked up in almost amusement.

"It's time to go, Teddy" John stated "I just found out we've got a first our first match together next week against Lesnar."

Ted calmed down a bit, "_The _Lesnar?"

"The very one. He's kinda my rival right now."

//Great, another meathead.//


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, totally don't know what was happening in this time period. It was during my 8-year hiatus. I'm not even sure who was on the roster then, so I'm just kind of winging it.**

**Ted is taking FOREVER to write! Miz, Cody, and Punk were done in no time. But maybe it's because I got **_**Smackdown vs. RAW 2010**_** for PS2. I spent two days straight playing Randy and Mickie's Wrestlemania stories, and guess who I won? Trish Stratus, Million Dollar Man, and Dusty Rhodes! It's awesome, huh? Go get the game, it is a serious 10! **

* * *

Ted insisted on picking his own clothes for the match, knowing he'd have to keep his genetics hidden. He watched Cena's last mast, noting the way the man came out all hyper and touched the fans hands. And the way Cena dressed…though he told the man he was going to find something to contrast him, he kind of went the other way. Ted chose his worn camouflage military cap and a matching printed jacket that went a bit below his waist to hide his tail. A tight black shirt that clung to his developing pecs very nicely, jeans too.

So there they were in the gorilla position, waiting just behind the curtain for Cena's music to hit. John was adjusting his cap, Ted was just trying to swallow down his nerves. He silently reminded himself that he would have to keep a bored, defiant front on the entire time. They had worked through the match a bit before the fans had poured in, but Ted was just going to forget all that.

The hardest decision about this was what to call him, but Undertaker had made a final ruling that he would be introduced as Ted DiBiase Jr…and that was that.

Ted was worried that his actual father was watching, that he would have to face him. He knew that if he ever saw the man again one of two things would happen. Either he would snap and kill the man, or the careful control he'd had on his emotions would just shatter.

"Ready?" John asked him, one of the techs holding up a hand to show they only had a few seconds.

"As ever" Ted grumbled.

"You're going to do fine" John insisted.

Ted rolled his eyes, "As if I'd ever help you."

Cena seemed surprised by this, but he didn't have time to argue. His music hit, and it was time to go on.

The crowd reacted pretty decently when John went out there, people cheering as loud as they could for his charismatic entrance. There was an air of confusion when Ted came out beside him, hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face. Some of the ladies closer to the ramp got a little louder, reacting to his handsome face.

"_Introducing the challenger…from West Newbury, Massachusetts. Weighing in at 240 lbs. John Cena! Accompanied by Ted DiBiase Jr.!"_

Ok, that set the crowd off for him.

While John darted on both sides, touching the fans hands, Ted kept a straight catwalk all down the middle of the ramp. John jumped up onto the apron, riling up the fans a bit with his signature signs.

Ted watched from the floor as John put his foot on the bottom rope for him, "Come on, Ted."

Ted gave him a cute little smirk, shaking his head prissily and turning up his nose. He strut his way around the ring, feeling John's confused gaze on his back. Even the announcers looked a bit surprised by his presence, but no one made a move to stop him. Even in front of these thousands of strangers, it felt normal. His nerves weren't from the crowd, from the attention, or from the noise. This felt right, and having the fans chanting Cena's name only made that much more perfect.

Ted pulled up a chair between the two announcers tables, sitting down onto the metal seat and crossing his legs at the knee. He watched almost casually as Cena's gaze burned into him, still smirking to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. John eventually just shrugged, accepting his pet for who he was.

This actually annoyed Ted, it seemed the more he tried to rebel the more John accepted him.

Lesnar came out, the big jug-head. The match started out powerfully, both the heavyweights going at it with everything they had. Ted tried to act bored, tried to keep his features controlled, but he hadn't realized how much this would effect him. He wanted to get in there, help John. His primal instincts started stirring, growing stronger with each blow Cena took. That little voice in his head was a few degrees stronger, whispering words like _master_ and _mate_.

Ted's legs and arms eventually uncrossed, fingers curling under the metal chair and tightening the more he watched the match. It was almost completely in Lesnar's favor now, and that scared him. He wanted John to win, only wanting it more by the minute. But as he watched, he realized that John only needed something to distract the big muscle-head so he could take back the lead.

Feeling rather bold, Ted schooled his features so he looked as casual as he could manage. He got up and walked around the ring, waiting for just the right moment. John got tossed into the ropes, barely clinging to them. Lesnar grinned evilly, going for the slingshot off the opposite ropes to clothesline the man right out of the ring. Thankfully, Ted was right there.

Ted leaned against the ring, pointedly not looking at Cena's opponent. But at just the right moment, he leapt up with all the reflexes he possessed and wrapped his arms around the tope rope. Laying his whole body down, he managed to bend it just enough so that when Lesnar tried to slingshot off it…he overbalanced and flipped right over. His mighty body smacked onto the floor loudly, knocking the breath out of him.

John grinned, quickly indulging the ref when he stated that Ted couldn't fight for him. He kept him arguing, secretly giving the blonde a wink. Ted smirked, knowing what he should do. He slid down onto the floor completely, reaching under the ring and curling his fingers around something cold. He yanked it out from beneath the curtain, excited to see that it was a chair.

While Lesnar slowly regained his breath, Ted took the chair firmly in his hands. He remembered what John had told him about using under-the-ring weapons. Make sure to keep his grip tight, don't lose control of the chair, make sure to hit them where it would hurt but not cause a serious concussion.

The crowd roared when Ted landed it flat along the wrestler's back, and he had to admit he felt a real rush of triumph at it. Of course, when Lesnar started to get up, he could only giggle with excitement. The man roared, but he merely dropped the chair and took off at a brisk pace. He put a hand on his hat, his Cheshire smile almost splitting his face as he led the fuming Lesnar around the ring. At one curve, he dove into the ring and passed the older man.

"All yours, Cena" Ted laughed, ducking back out of the ring. Lesnar had followed him blindly, and got a solid clothesline under his chin for his trouble. Ted couldn't stop himself from cheering with the rest of the crowd as Cena pinned Lesnar for the win, getting the three count easily. The bell rang, the music went off, and the ref held John's hand up.

Ted made his way to the ramp, panting a bit and feeling sweat stain his skin. The adrenaline and the action had tested his body, and he was already ready for a shower.

John came down from the ring, easily picking him up and swinging him around in a hug. Ted gave a little squeak, getting caught up in the moment and hugging him back just as tightly. For a moment, Ted let himself get lost in it all. Cena's musk, the roar of the crowd, the heavy bass of the music. It was deliciously addictive, and he already couldn't wait to do this again.

Ted realized all too suddenly their predicament, and he released Cena to step away and brush himself away.

"Don't get used to it" Ted spat, turning away from the older man and making his way up the ramp. He shoved his trembling hands into his pockets, really wanting that hot shower now. He could smell Cena's rich scent all over himself, and those brought-to-surface primal urges were telling him to mate. It was annoying, to say the least.

Fuck, why did John have to smell so good?

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Backstage, John changed out of his gear with a grin on his face. He needed a shower, but he was savoring his win. Several of his friends had already come over to congratulate him, a few of those his fellow masters. Michaels had already pulled him aside, telling him straight out.

"_The big guy and I are proud of ya, kid. Keep it up."_

Ted had already abandoned him, going for the showers. John didn't think a thing of it, not wanting to push the issue after coming so far tonight. Ted had done more than he had thought the young man would, and he physically felt them get closer.

John had only untied his shoes when he happened to look up, catching sight of three men crowded by the showers. All were fully dressed, hungry looks on their faces as they nudged each other and looking at something in the showers. This was a bit strange, surely those three weren't preying on some of the new boys were they? Batista stood out darkly against the other two, none other than Test and Chris Masters.

John strolled over, ready to scold them mildly, "Now guys, leave the fresh meat alone. I know they're tempting, but…"

A dark look flashed over Batista's face, but a grin split his lips as Cena turned to see who they'd been staring at.

John gaped dumbly, shock taking over his system before the outrage. There was Ted - his Teddy - washing the sweat and scent from his skin. He was unaware of his audience, all his light caramel skin exposed and streaked with suds. His tail swished sluggishly between his legs, ears pinned back against his dark golden soaked tresses. He was a beautiful thing to behold, the water pouring over every curve he had.

"A pretty prize for any man" Masters stated lowly.

"Show's over!" John barked, grabbing Masters by the throat and all but throwing him out of the showers. He turned and gave a fierce glare, and that was enough for Test to high-tail it out of there.

Batista lingered, watching Ted for a few moments longer.

"Dave" John hissed "_Out. _He's not yours to ogle."

"No" Batista stated, a hint of something wicked in his voice "No, he's not, is he?"

Protectiveness surged through the younger man, a snarl twisting his handsome features, "Don't you even think about it, Batista."

Dave gave a husky chuckle, striding out of the shower area at a leisurely pace, "Too late, Cena."

John growled, ready to charge the man but thinking again. He stopped himself, instead grabbing a large fluffy towel and making his way toward his boy.

Ted hummed softly, running the washcloth over his neck as he breathed in the steamy air as deeply as he could manage. He felt better, more in control now that his adrenaline had faded away. Bulky arms reached past him suddenly, turning off his water with sharp jerks. Ted gasped a bit, tensing as a large towel was wrapped and tied around his waist.

"Come on" John grunted, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist forcefully and all but dragging him out from under the shower head. He led the struggling boy out of the shower area, glaring at anyone who dared look at them too long.

"Would you let go of me?" Ted tried to shove the bigger man away, meeting strong resistance "Damn it, Cena, what the hell is wrong with you? I was in the shower!"

"We're leaving."

The solid, unrelenting tone struck a chord inside Ted. He shut his mouth, following Cena obediently to the man's locker. John's huge form blocked him from the rest of the locker room from view. Ted took the hint and changed into his spare set of clothes, and no sooner did he put on his hat was he dragged out of there.

"Cena, your stuff-"

"I'll make Jericho get it" Cena led him out of there, a determined look on his face.

The next time he saw Undertaker, he was demanding to double room with one of the other masters in a double. He would not have his pet ravished, with eyes or otherwise.

Ted just pouted and let himself be dragged alone, wishing he at least had his shoes.


	10. Chapter 10

**For the sake of the flow, I had to break off the last chapter. This one goes in a whole other direction. This is a chapter where all of Ted's walls start coming down. Because I think he's held up strong a bit too long, don't you?**

**I didn't spend a month writing Ted's pert little ass off on all that boring first-chapter crap just so he could keep a brave face. He's been through some shit, now let's break those walls down!**

**Oh, and for the wonderful reviewer who totally called the nightmares, this is for you sweetie!  
**

**

* * *

**

John was spread out on his bed, snoring loudly and taking up every inch of the mattress like a starfish. His limbs were sprawled out, the sheet barely covering him after all his thrashing about. But even in his inhibited sleep, he looked very handsome. Very calm.

The other bed, the other occupant, was not so peaceful. Poor Ted was twisting up in his sheets, face scrunched up in horrible discomfort. He was all but writhing, sweat slicking his face.

His dreams were not pleasant ones.

**~*~**

_A young boy ran up and down the streets, pushing people aside, desperation on his face and in his voice as he shouted out for his lost brother. Every face was as blank as the next, everything too big and too tall for his small frame. Tears streamed down his face, he stumbled and fell onto the unforgiving pavement._

"_Brett! Brett, where are you?"_

_His voice was pathetic in his own ears, and he couldn't stop the sobs that escaped him._

_The scenery bled away and formed anew, now that shabby crack house where he'd spent almost an entire year. He looked down at his hands, feeling his face, he was older now._

_There on the mattress was the broken body of his brother, spread out with head hanging over the edge at an obscene angle. His eyes were wide open, neck covered in blood, mouth open. He tried to call out to his brother, tried to move, but all he could do was reach out. He shuddered violently, seeing his hand slicked with crimson._

_Brett's blood._

"Brett" Ted cried, clawing at his own hands. He was shaken awake, blue eyes popping open but not seeing anything. While strong arms wrapped around his body, he kept wiping his hands off on the sheets.

"Ted?" John tried not to hurt the blonde, holding him still as he seemed to try and scratch up his hands "Ted, what's wrong? What is it?"

"His blood's on my hands" Ted whined, tears still streaming down his face.

"Who's blood, kitten?" John cooed, pulling the boy into his body. Ted curled into him gratefully, still rubbing at his hands.

"Brett's blood."

"Who's Brett?" John whispered, covering the boy's hands with one of his own while threading his other hand through those sweat-dampened hay-colored hair.

Ted nuzzled into the man's thick neck, breathing in the scent to keep him calm. He wasn't thinking straight, he could barely string two thoughts together, but he knew he had to let it out. Brett's death was like a bind in his chest, a dark hole inside him that sucked in everything else and turned it to ash.

"He's my little brother" Ted began lowly, heart aching to both keep this in and release it "My dad shoved him into my arms when he was just a baby…and kicked us both out of the house because of our genetics. But a few years later, when we were still living on the street…I lost him. For years I…I couldn't find him, and I had almost given up hope. When I finally did find him…he was a crack house whore. I tried to save him, tried to take his place…but they shot him…r-right in front of me…"

John held him close as the boy started crying again, rubbing his back soothingly. Already he knew he hated seeing Ted cry, that this could never happen again. He wanted to ask more questions, but his pet was already fragile. He didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to push too hard.

Ted told him a few more things, about living on the street and a girl named Kristen. He told his entire story, stopping after Brett was killed. After that, it got too much and he couldn't stop crying.

John held him until he fell asleep, tucking Ted in.

The kiss brushed across his forehead was met with a happy little sigh, signaling that all hope was not lost.

**~*~*~*~*~**

The next day at the arena, Ted had built back up his walls and refused to talk about the night before. If anything, he was more stony than usual. He didn't talk much to anyone, barely ate anything that was presented to him, and refused to indulge in any training. It was just a few house shows, some of the roster had already gone on to the next arena.

Ted waited patiently on the couch he'd been set on by Cena himself, the man had a promo he needed to cut and wanted him to stay put. So 'put' he stayed. He fiddled with his iPod, but it died too quickly. He hadn't plugged it in last night, and he hadn't even thought of it this morning. He shoved the device inside his zip jacket pocket, pulling the hood lower over his head. He leaned back into the plush surface, wondering what he'd do with himself until he could hide in their hotel room.

Ted's stomach growled, and that was that.

The blonde went in search of a vending machine, leaving the room and the couch behind. He found several tucked away in niche of one of the main halls, stocked with sweets and chips. He browsed for something decent to munch on, taking his time. The only money he had was what John gave him (like he really needed to buy anything anyway), and even then he felt bad taking it. Cena provided him with all his food, his clothes, a warm bed. He was not left wanting.

//And isn't that what he promised you?//

Yes, yes it was.

A low, cowboy drawl caught his ears.

"I don' care what ya have 'ta do, that is _my _name."

Ted looked away from the machine, brow creased as he realized he'd heard that voice before. He caught sight of Shane McMahon and a shorter, bigger man trailing beside him. A suit covered his plump figure, age showing in his skin. Glasses covered his eye bright blue eyes, so familiar to Ted.

"Well, Mr. DiBiase, it's not up to me."

Goosebumps prickled Ted's skin, realization washing over him like a bucket of ice cold water. His roused appetite churned in his belly, turning sour. He knew who that man was, that man was father.

"Ya don't understand" DiBiase stated firmly "I don't take too kindly to people stealing my well-earned name. And I was told by a colleague of mine that there was a boy on here calling himself a DiBiase."

Shane was getting a little flustered, as he always did when he had to deal with matters of The Court, "Sir, I can assure, there is no stealing under my father's watch. All is legit here, there are _no_ imposters."

DiBiase grunted, catching sight of the young man in the hall. Ted mentally struggled with his frozen body, wishing desperately he could move his feet. He wanted to get out of there, to run, but he just couldn't. He started noting the similarities between them, the eyes and the tone of his voice.

"You" DiBiase Sr. gaped at the boy, taking in his face. The hat, the bulky jacket.

Ted took a step back, bumping into the vending machine. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't even come up with enough nerve to deny it. But he knew this for sure, he really wanted John there. Where were all those friends of his when you needed them? Hell, where was Cody? The kid was always hovering around him…except today. Fuck, he'd even take Evan's bubbly presence at this point.

DiBiase's features twisted up in rage, "How the hell did you survive?!"

This was the man who kicked him and his baby brother out, he had to react. The anger that came with that made it easier to respond, so he straightened up and raised his chin defiantly.

"Nice to see you too, Dad."

Shane looked very uncomfortable, but he attempted a smile, "You never told me that you had another son. Why, he looks just like you."

"This…t-this freak is nothing like me!" DiBiase roared, turning and glaring at the young heir "I want him fired at once! I will not have this little bastard running around the WWE with _my_ name!"

"It's not his fault, old man" Ted crossed his arms, a little smirk curving his lips "It's yours. You gave me your name, and I'm allowed to use it as much I damn please."

"You're nothing to me" DiBiase finally scoffed "I should've just drown you, but your mother had a soft spot. As she should, I asked her for an heir and the she-witch gave me two bastards. I 'spose the other little disgrace is running around as well?"

Ted's jaw clenched, small pinpricks stabbing at his vulnerable heart, "Brett's dead."

"Color me in mourning."

It ached to hear him say that, "Don't you even wanna know how?"

The older man tisked, "I betcha drugs were involved."

Ted winced, "He was sixteen when he died. He got shot…in the neck, he bled out. He never knew a father, not like I did. Though a pathetic excuse for one, I knew what safety felt like for a brief time. I struggled everyday for years to make sure Brett had that luxury, with no help from you!"

Ted calmed his voice, trying to rein it in but failing, "I've always wanted to know…why didn't you keep us?"

DiBiase straightened his coat, "It's only fair. I had one heir, you two were wastes of space."

"But you _kept_ me" Ted countered "But as soon as Brett was born, you tossed us out! How is that fair? Why couldn't you of at least kept us in the house?!"

Shane seemed shocked by this, but didn't interrupt.

"Will you hush up, ya little freak?" DiBiase cast a long glance around "People will hear ya. I will not tolerate them knowing _I'm _yer father."

Ted's heart was breaking, and he hated himself for being so weak, "You're a heartless fucking monster, ya know that? Don't you care that your kid is dead?"

The older man smacked his lips, "Not…really."

Something inside Ted needed to know, and the words escaped his lips in a hushed whisper before he could stop himself, "Did ever love us? I mean…even a little bit? He was your son, _I'm_ your son. Don't you feel…_something_ for us?"

"If yer as smart as you think you are, you know the answer."

Ted gaped a bit, not sure how to react to this. He had always thought that his dad was a jackass, but he sane part of him had always said that his father had only overreacted. That maybe he'd regretted what he'd done later on. But finally he knew, the truth was out. His father didn't give a shit about him or Brett, and he couldn't care less his youngest son was dead. All because of these genetics.

Ted's tail twitched from where it was curled around his waist, ears pinned back flat against his head.

DiBiase looked his son over, "Just how the hell did you get into the WWE, boy?"

There was a commotion somewhere behind Ted, a group of guys coming around the corner. They stopped, but one stepped forward.

"What's going on here, Ted?" John asked, slipping his thick arm around his pet's waist and holding him firmly. He glared at the legend over the blonde's shoulder, his intimidating presence causing the Million Dollar Man himself to wince and back up a step. DiBiase noted the closeness, the way Ted subconsciously leaned back into Cena as if soaking up his strength.

"Ahhh" the man smirked "I see how. Slept your way to the top, didya? Just as bad as the ring-rats, aren't ya? Except, I see, you manage to land one of the big-dogs. Talented little whore, aren't ya?"

Ted sucked in a loud breath, eyes widening at the word. He snarled suddenly, baring his teeth and lunging for the man. Thankfully, John tightened his grip and kept the boy back. He grunted, dragging Ted's thrashing body back a few steps so he didn't attack and maybe even kill his father.

"I'm not a whore!" Ted growled, wishing desperately it was true " I've struggled for years to keep myself alive, and you have no right to judge me! I am no man's whore!"

Ted wilted in John's arm, weakly clawing at the thick muscle. All his anger faded as flashes of his drug-stint came back to him, the evidence still on his arms. He let John's arm go, pulling away from him and giving his father one last nasty look. The bitterness was ruined by the glittery tears in his eyes, present but stubbornly refusing to fall.

"I'm not a whore, you son a bitch…not anymore."

Ted fled the scene, deciding to use his money for a car ride back to the hotel.

John gave the senior DiBiase a fierce glare, "Where the hell do you get off saying those things to him?"

"It's honorable that ya wanna defend your slut, but that little bastard's mine and I can say what I want" DiBiase snapped "And I don't appreciate you paradin' him around on yer arm…not with everyone thinkin' he's my son."

John pursed his lips, "He _is_ your son, you blowhard."

DiBiase fixed his tie pompously, "I may know that, but I'll be damned if the rest of the industry figures it out. I want his name changed before he goes out there again."

John didn't even try to stop himself, he stepped up to the legend and glared him down, "Mr. McMahon, I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around."

Shane ducked out of there, glad to have an excuse to leave, "I'll do you one better, Cena."

As soon as Shane was around the corner, John busted the older man full in the mouth.

Jericho and Matt watched with matching smirks as the Million Dollar Man fell to the carpet, sporting a fat lip and crossed eyes.

"Stay away from Ted" John snarled "He's keeping his name. He's mine now, you wasted your shot. You come near him again…and I'm not gonna stop with a punch."

**~*~**

John fished the keycard out of his pocket, sending out a silent prayer that Ted had retreated to their hotel room. He'd searched the entire arena for his boy, but his kitten was no where in the building. He'd gotten their stuff up in a duffle bag together and headed back for the hotel, hoping that Ted had taken a cab back.

John swung open the door, sighing in relief when he found his pet on the bed. He stepped inside, tossing the duffle against the wall before closing the door and dead bolting it.

Ted was sitting on the bed, jacket and hat stripped off to reveal his soft golden feline features. He had his knees to his chest, chin resting on the tops of them. His bare feet flexed restlessly against the bedspread, eyes looking at nothing in particular and lips plumped in a small pout of sorts.

"You don't know how glad I am that you're here" John sighed "I couldn't find you at the arena, you scared me a bit."

Ted didn't answer, though their was an apology in his eyes.

John changed his clothes, not giving a thought about his nudity in front of the younger man. He knew Ted wouldn't try to run away or attack him (something he'd been scared of when he first brought him home), and he never really had a reason to be body-conscious. He got into his soft cotton pants, hoping to sleep easier tonight. Though he wanted Ted to talk about what had gone down with his father, he decided (yet again) not to push.

"So Cena…" Ted began softly, speaking for the first time since he'd told off that bastard of a parent "That was the first time I'd seen my father since I was five."

John paused, gazing at the blonde with an air of sympathy, "You've never told me your entire story."

"I told you about my brother" Ted bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling "I told you about living on the street, and about how Kristen died. I've told you everything that mattered."

John walked over slowly, so as not to spook the blonde, before sitting down on the bed beside him. He reached out, wrapping his hand loosely around his slim ankle. It was a friendly touch, the way he lightly caressed up and down his calf, grounding them both.

"Ted" John whispered, catching the blonde's gaze and keeping it locked "How did you get out of the house? The one Brett was drugged up and killed in?"

Ted looked away, afraid to answer honestly.

//If he finds out, he'll never look at me again// the blonde thought miserably, the touch on his leg comforting //He'll never want to touch me again.//

Of course, that rebellious part of him spoke up, //Good, tell him! Tell him everything. He'll be so disgusted he won't want you around anymore! He'll kick you out, and then finally you can get on with your life.//

"But I don't want…" Ted trailed off, realizing he'd said it aloud. He almost changed his mind about this whole thing, thinking now that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay with Cena. He squashed down both voices, deciding just to go with the truth.

"I was a whore."

That's how the horrible story began. Ted finally let out what he'd been hiding from the older man, letting it all out. He told all about how Amir had first gotten him hooked on the heroin, kept him half-naked and needy at all hours of the day and night. How he'd been passed around, used to the point where he couldn't move anymore. The dark room he'd been kept in, not seeing sunlight except for what had leaked in through the broken shutters. He talked about the rats, the lack of food, the fact that the only human contact he had for an entire year was of those who wanted to hurt and use him.

Ted's words slowed as he got to when he finally snapped out of his horrible daze, explaining how he had gotten to the nearest grocery and eaten his first real sustenance in a year.

"Not long after that, Amir found me again" Ted sniffled, digging his chin into his knees "He sold me to some asshole that owned the pet shop. And then…"

He looked back at the blank-faced Cena, "You found me."

Ted dropped his eyes, waiting for the ultimate rejection. He was going to abandoned again, kicked out of the society that had been trying to incorporate him. He was going to miss Cody, and even kind of miss Evan. And Jay. And…

//That's enough, stop it// Ted closed his eyes, blocking it out //You don't give a shit about them, remember? None of them mean anything to you.//

A warm, calloused hand cupped his chin, startling him. He found Cena's eyes with his own, seeing nothing compassion in them and on his face. Ted nearly whimpered at the soft touch, leaning into it almost instinctively. So long had he been without a kind touch, so long he'd been struck with the hands that fed him.

"I'm so sorry" John ran his thumb over the boy's cheek, heart throbbing in both anger and sympathy "I wish I could've gotten to you sooner…met you earlier in your life. You don't have to worry about any of that anymore. I'm going to take care of you, and no one will hurt you again."

Ted was amazed the man hadn't jumped away yet, "Didn't you hear me? I'm a filthy drugged up whore! I was used by dozens of men! I'm tainted meat, why can't you see that?!"

Ted slapped the man's hand away, yanking up his shirt sleeve to reveal the minimally faded track marks on his forearms, "Look at this! Look what they did to me! How could you want this!?"

John's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "How could I not?"

"I'm not some precious virgin pet, I'm not something to be treasured" Ted scrambled off the bed, glaring at the man who he found himself loving more as the days wore on "I'm nothing like Cody! Or Evan, even. I'm not cute or…or pleasant. I'm not even funny! Why the fuck do you want me?"

"Because I've fallen in love with you, Teddy" John replied honestly "I don't care what's happened in your past. I'm just going to make sure in the future…things go right for you."

Ted plopped down on the other bed, mouth falling open. He pulled down his sleeves almost absently, disbelief written all over his face. He couldn't believe John didn't hate him for what had happened to him, or at least been disgusted. The disgust wasn't aimed at him, but at the people who'd harmed him. To be honest, he hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction. Sympathy? Kindness?

Cena wasn't going to make this easy on him.

Ted brought his thumb to his lips, nibbling on the end of it. He tried to think of what else to say, something that would put it all into context. Nothing came to mind that he hadn't already said. Graphic detail of his rapes and this man still claimed to love him. Cena was damn near possessive of him now, and there was no sign that he was going to kick him out of his life.

That's it! The light bulb came to him just like that.

"You love me?" Ted inquired.

Cena nodded, "Yeah, I do."

//Then I'm sorry for this// Ted stood up, heading into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He used his shower time to come up with a devious plot, a plot to break John's heart. He was going to piss the man off so badly he'd just _have_ to kick him to the curb. He was going to make Cena jealous, he was going to spit on all the love and care the man had given him and just peddle his ass out to the entire roster.

//Maybe even one of the masters// Ted smirked to himself, lathering his hair with soap //I won't actually fuck any of them, I'm not that damn low. But…it won't hurt to make him think I am.//

A large part of his heart protested, saying that this was wrong. It was a wicked trick to pull on John, one of the kindest men he'd ever known. But he suppressed those genuine emotions, refusing to acknowledge his growing attachment to the man. John was just going to end leaving him like everyone else, he might as well do it sooner rather than later. As soon as he got on his back, Ted was sure he'd be discarded. Cena must've been one of those men who liked a challenge, or at the very least a charity case.

Ted was going to make sure Cena forgot all about this love crap.

//If he wants to deny that all he wants is control and a fuck, fine// Ted scoffed, scratching at his neck a little harder than necessary to take away the mental pain //I'll show him the truth.//


	11. Chapter 11

**Was Dolph Ziggler even wrestling during this year? Probably not. But Mr. Ziggles is fun to play.**

**Here's a warning, it gets a little jumpy again. This is going on over a period of weeks, it's just a bunch of times Ted flirts around.**

* * *

Ted started the plan straight away at the next arena, sifting through the roster for the least harmful of the lot. Someone who wouldn't mind a bit of flirting, someone kind of cute. Someone who was less handsome than John, for that would bug the man the most. And of course it had to be a guy, maybe a girl would work later on. But it was better to test the waters first. Ted planned it out, knowing just when John was going to come down the hall.

So Ted waited in that particular hall, keeping out of the way and watching the Superstars mull past. He knew he looked good today, there was no way he'd be turned down. It was all about picking the right prey now…

One certain star came up, messing with his phone. Platinum blonde hair, clad in his wrestling shorts and a black leather vest. He was kind of handsome (in an arrogant way.) Of course, he couldn't afford to be picky.

Ted cut him off, giving him a nice smile and stopping him in his tracks, "You're Dolph Ziggler, aren't you?"

The man blinked at him, a little unsure that he was actually talking to him, "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, you're even more handsome in person" Ted held out his hand "I'm Ted. I'm sorry we haven't met properly."

Dolph reached out and took his hand, a grin coming to his face as he looked the blonde over, "Me too. Aren't you Cena's new valet?"

"Let's not talk about him" Ted shoved the man back against the wall, advancing on him with a sinful look "Let's talk about you, Nick. Can I call you Nick?"

Dolph was total putty in his hands, flirting back and staying against the wall obediently. A few touches, a couple chuckles, and he had the man trapped. He actually seemed like a nice guy, though a bit gullible. Ted was mentally counting down the seconds until Cena came, hoping to be the most provocative position he could mange.

Then he heard it, the distinctive shuffle of pristine tennis shoes against the floor. Ted ran his hand up the man's arm, fluttering his lashes at him.

"Wow, look at this" Dolph grinned at the flattery and flexed his arm, holding it up so the blonde could examine it properly "I bet you could bench press a car there, Tiger."

"Well, I try."

"What's this?"

Ted made a little sound of faux-surprise, turning with wide eyes to see Cena standing there. He looked annoyed, narrowing his own gaze at the bleach-blonde. Dolph swallowed nervously, dropping his arm and sending a silent prayer to God that he wasn't about to get his kneecaps smashed.

"Cena" Ted rolled his eyes "We're a little busy, so if you don't mind…"

John was a smart guy, he caught on to the game pretty quick. He simply shrugged and continued down the hall, not giving them a second glance. Ted scowled as the man left, he hadn't risen to the bait.

"Damn him" Ted pulled away, still looking at where Cena had turned and left at.

Dolph cleared his throat, "So, Ted-"

"Take five, doll face" Ted patted the bleach-blonde's shoulder, giving him a 'forget it' look "He didn't fall for it."

"Oh" Dolph realized what was going on and shrugged "Should've seen that coming. Sorry it didn't work."

"I'll make it work" Ted smirked to himself, already coming up with another plan "I've just gotta up-the-ante a little bit. You wait, I'll get him."

Dolph didn't understand, but he wished the DiBiase all the luck in the world on his endeavor.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ted waited patiently at the meet-and-greet with the fans, his opportunity coming soon. It seems, with his few matches with Cena, he'd developed a small fan base. They were mostly women, but he didn't mind signing and taking pictures. Some were men who were fans of his dad or batted on his team, they were strangely polite. He'd always envisioned fans as rabid animals, but they were almost sheepish or just excited to meet their favorite wrestlers. The ring-rats lingered on the edges of his vision, but they kept their distance.

Ted gently took Gail Kim's hand when she passed him, she gave a soft giggle as he brought her into his lap. Ted gave her his most charming smile, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady while making sure not to get handsy.

"Hey there, Gail" he cooed "Have I ever told you that I admire you for being the first TNA Knockout Champion?"

An hour later, John was laughing with a group of fans. He signed their pictures, had a few jokes with them, and took some outrageous pictures. When they finally left, his belly was still aching with laughter. Before the next wave came in, he grabbed a water out of the cooler and chugged a good bit of it down.

"Hey" Randy came up beside him, snatching Ski for himself "Having a good time?""Ya know I'm for the fans, man" John replied easily, dimples evident "You?"

"Yeah" Randy shrugged "Can't wait until I can bring Cody, though. I'm still not ready for him to go out there with me yet, ya know? He's just a kid, and if he gets hurt…"

"He's stronger than you give him credit for" John stated.

"You're right, I-" Randy's words were cut off by a loud cheer. They both looked over to see a large group of fans taking pictures and cat calling, and only two people were the center of attention. John's face twisted up in jealousy, seeing his beautiful Ted with his arms full of that pretty little number Gail Kim. They were both laughing and posing for the cameras, making silly and sexy faces alike. She hopped up into his arms dramatically, squealing in delight when he easily caught her.

Randy's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Oh…wow."

"I swear, that boy" John grumbled, unable to look away even for a moment.

The fans started chanting, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Ted shrugged, grinning brilliantly before swinging Gail down into a romantic dip and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He almost faltered when she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, delighting the catcalling fans. Randy watched as his best friend's jaw flexed, hands balling up into fists.

"He's pushing it" John whispered tightly.

Blushing, Ted swung her back to her feet. He quickly regained his composure, grinning at the fans as they took a few more pictures.

John only looked away when Ted sought his gaze, facing Randy, "Maybe you should bring Cody next time, at least he'll keep Ted preoccupied."

Randy cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable, "John, man…I think he can fill up his own time."

"Shut up, dude. I'm in no mood…I might just kick you in the dick."

Randy took a big step away, for the first time seeing John in his dominant mode.

John Cena was a scary master, that was for sure, and the Orton now knew why Undertaker had chosen him as his left-hand man.

**~*~*~*~*~**

The Court had gathered together for lunch one rainy Saturday afternoon seated at one long tables in the dining room of their current hotel. Few others of the roster were there. Without anyone saying a word, the doms gathered at one end and the subs at another. The table was divided by groups almost down the middle, Matt with his brother and Randy with Cody. They ate heartily, talking amongst themselves, but half their attention was on the bunch at the other wide table across the room.

Ted was sitting on the table, hat lying behind him and exposing his feline features. It seemed he'd reeled two handsome blondes into his web, putting them under his spell with flirty chuckles and lingering touches. Sitting at the table was Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins, staring up at him in awe and lust. He teased them, tail slithering enticingly along the table or down by his legs.

John pointedly didn't watch as Curt got bold and let his hand caress down the boy's tail, getting a laugh and a playful smack. The two blondes cooed over Ted, totally at his mercy as he flirted with them relentlessly. Zack ran a hand up his thigh, obviously complimenting him. Ted shied away coyly, but his smirk was obvious.

Shawn speared his steak suddenly, snapping, "You are _not_ condoning this, are you John?"

"Don't look" John kept his eyes on the table, calmly devouring his chicken "You'll only encourage him."

"I gotta ask" Randy dropped his fork loudly, turning to his best friend "How long are you gonna let him do this to you? How long are you gonna let him run around disgracing you?"

"He wants me to react, to get angry" John replied simply, giving Randy a matter-of-fact look "Eventually he'll snap out of this and give himself to me willingly. He loves me, I can see it in the way he gets angry when I'm kind to him. All he thinks about is how every man in his life as hurt him. By letting him go…I'm proving that I'm not going to force him into anything."

"You're being a pushover" Shawn pointed at him with his fork, giving him a meaningful look "If you don't lay down your dominance now, he is always going to walk all over you."

John shot his friend a glare, "You have no idea what he's been through or what he needs. I never questioned any of you on how to take care of your boys, and I expect the same Goddamn courtesy!"

John silenced when Undertaker raised a hand, all going quiet. Mark gave both his top men a firm look, showing he would have none of that here.

"John's right" Mark stated "We should not judge."

Edge and Jericho exchanged a long look over their protein shake glasses, quirking eyebrows but saying nothing for or against the behavior.

Down at the other end, Christian couldn't hold his tongue.

"What does he think he's proving? Parading himself around like a fucking poodle" Jay snorted, all but stabbing his knife into his steak "It makes us all look bad."

"Being seen with him makes us look like tramps" Morrison spat, nose scrunched up in disgust "I won't have it."

Cody sighing heavily, leaning farther onto their side, "It's not up to us anyways. If Ted thinks this will make him happy, and if John doesn't say anything against it, we should respect that."

Evan pouted against it, twirling his spaghetti around his fork. He always got a little upset when somebody in the Court was acting up or people were fighting. He was a sensitive little thing, and even Jeff couldn't help but loop an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Don't pout, Ev" the currently red-haired man bussed a chaste kiss across the boy's temple "Things will get better."

The ravenette kept pouting, but nodded.

John kept his eyes down, ignoring the way his protective instincts were flaring and the pain of his heart breaking.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ted got fed up with this petty crap, he decided to step up the game. He took the bigger blonde, Curt Hawkins, under his wing and fed him lie upon lie of lust. Such an easy target.

John made his way back to his hotel room, sweaty and exhausted from his heavy workout. He was looking forward to a long shower, that was for sure. He fished his keycard out of his loose gym shorts, mentally counting out the rooms as he passed. He turned the corner, knowing his room would be right-

"Oh, that tickles!"

The soft giggle met John's ears, stopping him in his tracks. His vision veiled red, teeth gritting so hard pinpricks of pain shot up his gums.

Ted was pressed up against their hotel door, eyes closed and head tilted back. Hawkins was pressed up close against him, all but humping him like an animal as he chewed on his neck hungrily. One of Curt's hands was curled loosely onto the front of the smaller blonde's jeans, thumbing at his fly insistently. With the way Curt was groping on the smaller man, he was surely drunk. Ted was doing all he could to encourage, giving these little sighs and wriggling against him. A physical blow to the gut came in the form of Ted wrapping his arm around the two-bit blonde, catching his mouth in a kiss. It was wet, sickening, and not a hint of hesitation.

Blue eyes cracked open, spotting John and smiling a bit.

"Oh Cena, there you are" Ted hummed, letting the drunk blonde bite at his neck as he gazed at the older wrestler "I forgot my room key, and we need the bed."

John sucked it up, knowing that if he lost his temper now he'd just be proving Ted's point. He knew that if he let his anger loose he'd end up smashing Curt into a pulp before grabbing Ted and laying his claim. He'd kill himself before he hurt his Teddy, so he played it cool. He calmly stepped forward, shooed them aside, and swiped his card through the slot. He opened it up, sweeping his arm inside.

"All yours."

Ted faltered, even as Curt eased up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Come on, baby, let's go."

"Cool off, buttercup, the big boys need to talk" Ted assured him, silencing the blonde easily "What the fuck, Cena?"

"Hey, if you two don't feel like an audience, go stay with him and Ryder" John flashed him a forced smile "I won't wait up, kay?"

John entered the room, letting the door shut behind him. He stripped off his shirt, scowling as he discarded it to the floor. He heard some scuffling outside, some whining, and then a low growl. A few moments later, the knob box lit up and the door swung open.

John couldn't help but ask, "Where's Hawkins?"

Ted charged at him, catching him in the chest with two open palm strikes. John grunted, but didn't back down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ted hissed, glaring at the man with pinned back ears "I'm walking all over your heart here and you can't even have the decency to yell at me!"

"It's your choice, Ted."

"What if my choice is to fuck everyone else around you?" Ted shot back snidely, a wicked grin on his face "Hm? You know, that Edge is pretty damn hot. I bet he wouldn't say no."

"I'll make sure to put in a good word for you."

Ted's ears twitched, showing his annoyance, "Or maybe Randy? He's got that cat fetish thing going on."

"Yeah, Cody will go for that."

"Stop it!" Ted shoved the man again, flushed with rage "Stop taking everything in stride! Stop being so fucking calm about this! I am _deliberately _going around mocking you with the entire roster! Everything thinks you suck as a master because you let your little pet run around letting The Blonde-Bimbo Twins grab his ass! Look at this!"

Ted pulled down his shirt a bit, showing the marks Curt had left on him from his gnawing, "I'm wearing another man's mark. Doesn't that piss you off?"

"A bit, yeah" John admitted "But if it's what you want-"

"Stop being nice!" Ted screeched, losing it "I'm a disobedient pet! Do something to me! Do what comes naturally to all masters and punish me!"

Ted smacked him on the chest again, and again. John grabbed the blonde's wrists, holding him halfway still so he couldn't strike out. Frustrated tears welled up in the blonde's eyes, trying to get away but eventually dropping to his knees. He grabbed John's wrist, putting the thick hand on his face.

"Hit me" Ted pleaded, digging his fingers into the back of the man's hand "Beat me. Take what you want, already. I'm tired, Cena, please…just take it and get it over with."

Ted dropped forward, bracing his forehead against the man's thigh. He choked back sobs, refusing to make anymore sounds than he could. He took in that rich masculine scent Cena always seemed to emanate.

"I won't fight" Ted rasped, breath hitching "I'm so fucking tired of fighting everything. Just punish me and end this. I can't take it these games anymore."

Long moments went by, filled with tension and soft crying.

John finally dropped to his knees, taking the blonde into his arms and hugging him tightly. Ted had finally broken down, and he was like soft putty in his hands. He buried his face in Cena's neck, hands clutching onto his massive shoulders. John kept his grip firm around the boy's waist, dropping a few chaste kisses into his dark golden hair.

No words were needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Almost done! This is so much fun, though it's taking forever.**

**

* * *

**

John and Ted had a match together the next night, and it went pretty smoothly. Ted was still in a state of shock, his mind slowly adjusting to what he'd learned. He stayed close by Cena's side, not really talking to him but just observing him.

While John went to go do an interview for WWE magazine, Ted headed back to the locker room. He offered to take John's duffle, and the man was shocked but agreed. The blonde went back alone, finding Cena's locker and piling his stuff into it. He found his spare change of clothes and set them aside, even folded them and laid them on the bench.

//Maybe this whole thing isn't so bad// Ted reasoned with himself, fiddling with the zipper on the bag as he thought over the situation //John's a great guy…I could at least stop being a dick.//

Ted didn't hear the men creeping up on him, a fatal mistake.

"Look at this" Ted yelped when an arm wrapped around his waist, hot breath on the back of his neck "Pretty Teddy all alone. Where's Cena?"

"He'll be back anytime" Ted swatted the man's hands away, turning around to find himself glaring at both Test and Batista "What do the two of you want?"

Batista smirked, "A lot, actually. We heard you've been trying to make Cena jealous, and we're just here to help."

"Sorry guys, you missed the boat" Ted dismissed them, turning to fish a spare wristband out of the bottom of Cena's locker "I'm done with that. So get lost."

"The mouth on this one" Test snickered.

Batista licked his lips, "I can't wait to fill it."

Ted turned, ready to shoot back a nasty comment, but found himself backhanded. He smacked against the locker loudly, blanketing his stinging cheek. A swift gut shot sucked the breath out of him, forcing him to double over. His hat was knocked off his head, clattering to the floor. One of those meaty hands grabbed him by the back of the neck, yanking him over the bench.

"Hold down his hands" was all he heard from Batista before he found himself manhandled to the floor, kicking and protesting the entire time. He left deep gashes down Dave's arm, but it didn't even faze the Animal. His hands were seized by Test, yanked up above his head and pinned down against the chilly tile.

"You son of a bitch!" Ted snarled, shuddering in disgust when Batista knelt down and straddled his waist "Let me go, you filthy beast."

"Sorry, little bear, no dice" Batista chuckled lowly, grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt and ripping it with pure strength. Ted winced as the thread gave way, the cool air of the locker room biting at his chest. After a few good yanks, his flimsy jacket was the only thing covering his torso. The Animal gave a hum of satisfaction, running his hand down the boy's supple chest and thumbing at the waistband of his jeans hungrily.

"D-Don't" Ted struggled to stay tough, but he couldn't nail anything down. That old vulnerable feeling came back to him, that helpless sensation that Amir had stained him with so many times. He tried to squirm away as much as he could while the man undid his fly, ribs aching the entire time.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm only gonna break your ass."

"I'm gonna get a turn, right?" Test inquired lecherously.

"Yeah, man, sloppy seconds are all yours."

Tears welled up in Ted's eyes, finally calling out for help. He only got a few loud screams out before Batista took a strip of his shredded shirt and tied it around his head, the thick material bunching in his mouth. It took a few long moments, but soon Ted was muffled. Tears streamed down his cheeks, shaking his head furiously while he tried to claw at Test's grip.

Batista was just about to shred the jeans off the boy's tempting hips when something cracked him in the back of the skull. Hard, cool, painful as hell. The Animal rolled off the boy, clutching at his head as more blows rained down on him.

Test looked up, eyes widening almost comically to see John Cena standing there with a pissed off expression and a thick chain wrapped around his fist in the form of make-shift brass knuckles. John lashed out at Batista with everything he had, bleeding the Animal and knocking him for a loop.

"I told you not to touch him!" John roared, dragging Dave to his feet only to give him a swift punch in the mouth. His lips busted, and Dave even struck back. But John dodged and knocked the monster into the lockers, stunning him briefly.

"Fine!" Dave held up his hands, seething "Just fine, Cena! Don't share the bitch, see if I give a fuck!"

//I'll have him// Dave made a quick retreat, giving the blonde a last lusty look //I'm gonna fuck that kitten sooner or later, just you wait Cena.//

Once the man was gone, John shot Test a glare, "You wanna thrown down too, bitch?"

The thick wrestler released Ted, getting the hell out of there.

John knelt down beside Ted and discarded his street chain, the trembling blonde was digging at the gag weakly. He reached back and untied it, easing it from his bruised lips. A crimson stain his cheek, showing where he'd been struck. Ted stared up at him in relieved shock, tears still shining on his face and in his eyes.

"Aw, kitten, come 'ere" John brought the boy up into his arms, pulling his jacket tighter around his bare chest. He gently thumbed the tears away, looking him over carefully. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Ted shook his head, saying that his ribs were fine.

"I'm sorry about that" John brushed a tuft of blonde hair out of the boy's eyes "I can't believe he'd do something like that."

John kept apologizing, saying that next time he'd take him with him to the interviews or whatever he needed to do. Ted's heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that he couldn't hear anything else, everything was clicking in place in his mind. John saved him without a selfish thought in his head. John didn't save him because he thought Ted belonged to him, he saved him to keep him from harm. Even though Ted had sworn to never give it up, John had protected him from having to suffer through a forced coupling.

John had saved him to keep him from pain, not because he wanted to keep someone from infringing on his territory.

That little voice in his head was now louder, his primal instincts were screaming _mate_ and he couldn't deny it any longer. His heart opened up for the first time in so long and accepted John's love, letting the warmth of it consume and cradle him. It was like a fresh gulp of air after living beneath murky water for years, rejuvenating him.

Ted wrapped his arms around the man, breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank you, John."

John's eyes widened in amusement, arms coming up to hug the blonde back, //He's never called me by my name before.//

"Can we go back to the room?" Ted whispered into the man's ear.

John agreed, wondering what had come over Ted.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Two hours later, they got back to the hotel room. John offered to go get food for them from the catering, the younger agreed. While the man was gone, Ted made the final decision.

John got back with a bag, walking and going straight for the coffee table, "Looks like it's Chinese tonight."

John turned, going to offer to get something healthier if Ted wanted it, but paused. Ted was standing at the foot of the bed John had claimed for himself, the blonde only in his boxers and his t-shirt. His hands were behind his back, hips cocked a bit, tail swishing slowly just behind his legs. He looked so…beautiful, calm, at ease for the first time in so long.

John felt compelled to approach him, unsure why, "You sure you're ok, Ted?"

Ted took a deep breath, the next sentence he uttered feeling so natural as it slipped from his lips, "You can make me feel better, Master."

John's heart picked up at this, the words going straight to his groin, "Don't tease, Teddy."

"I'm not teasing" Ted reached out, trailing his fingers up the surface of the man's shirt to brush at his collar "I'm serious about this. I want this. I want…us."

Ted leaned up slowly, hoping his affection wouldn't be rejected. It was a languid meeting of lips, both unsure at first. But as John got his first taste of the blonde he'd come to love, he couldn't stop his hands from touching Ted's waist and bringing him closer. The kiss grew, passion feeding it, tongues meeting for the first time.

They stood there for who knows how long, hands roaming and mouths kneading hungrily. It was the first (wanted) intimate contact either had experienced in a long time, learning a rhythm soon enough. Ardor laced with their blood, bodies reacting favorably to one another.

John broke the kiss, pupils blown with need, "Not that I'm complaining…cause I'm so fucking happy about this…but kitten, stop."

"Why?" Ted trailed sweet kisses down the older man's neck, wishing to feel the body he'd dreamed of on top of him.

"I won't be able to stop" John replied honestly, body already thrumming as every fantasy he'd ever had played through his mind on fast-forward.

"I've never had someone touch me in love, not this way" Ted took a step back, making sure the man couldn't look away "I've only ever thought about it…with you. I've never wanted sex before, not this badly, not with a man. You wouldn't deny me this new love, would you John?"

John tried to rein himself in, but his breath started picking up as Ted ran a hand over his own abs. While John watched his hands, the blonde watched his reaction as he slowly stripped off his shirt. He fingered the elastic of his boxers, almost teasing himself as he slowly eased the material down his hips and legs.

John's entire being was focused on the beauty before him, fingers twitching to touch and lips aching to worship. He wanted to taste every inch of the blonde and claim him as his own, keep him from harm.

Ted eased back on the bed, scooting up just slowly enough to give the man a full view of all he had to offer. He would've felt self-conscious about the scars marring his flesh, the old whip wounds or the track marks, but that look of pure lust and love on Cena's face made it all fade away. He crooked his finger at the man, getting a quick response.

John crawled onto the bed, covering him with his massive body. Their mouths met eagerly, lips working in their new-found rhythm. The older man's clothes fell away, hot flesh meeting. Their heavy petting was a seductive dance, John showing there was nothing to fear from him while Ted proved he truly wanted this. The blonde mewed when those calloused hands trailed down his back, cupping his hips and bringing their bodies closer.

Though Ted grabbed the lube he'd stashed beneath the pillow and slipped it into Cena's hand, the man simply laid it aside and continued down the blonde's neck. Ted reveled in the pleasure of the man's lips and tongue on his jaw, his neck, down to his chest. He bit back a moan when his nipple was caught in a soft bite, letting out the sound when the bite was soothed with a warm tongue.

Minutes trickled away like sand, time John spent worshipping the man he'd come to love. He wasn't a big fan of biting, not like Randy was known to leave on Cody's poor neck (though everyone knew the boy enjoyed it), but John did enjoy the taste of him. His ministrations were softer, used more to sensitize the flesh rather than mark it.

Ted was in heaven, letting his pleasure known with his sighs and low moans.

"Be sure about this, Teddy" John stated, ignoring the hard cock that strained for his touch "I don't want you to regret this."

Ted grabbed the lube and sat up, stealing a kiss for himself before replying, "I want this…more than anything."

He slipped the tube into the older man's hand.

John's dimples popped when he smiled, gently pushed the blonde back down, "Then lay back and relax, kitten. I'm gonna take care of you."

Ted obeyed, stretching out and spreading his thighs to give the man room to work. But his back came up in an arch when John suddenly took him all the way down his throat, his length devoured in a hot moistness. The sensation new to him, but oh-so-sweet. He reveled in Cena's mouth on him, struggling to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as pleasure washed through him.

Ted barely noticed the slick digit that worked it's way inside him, tail curling as his fingers dug into the sheet beneath him. John was careful as he stretched him, making sure the blonde was in nothing but ecstasy as he worked him open. He made a vow to himself that he would do his best not to hurt Ted, and he wasn't going to break it just because he was impatient.

Ted's orgasm built up in his stomach, nothing short of molten lava. But before he could build up too much, John pulled off his cock and eased his fingers from his body.

"No" Ted whined, cheeks flushed as he reduced himself to begging "Don't stop?""I've got something better for you, kitten" those dimples caused the blonde to shudder, a wicked intention behind them. John covered him, running his hands along the outside of his thighs. Ted almost trembled as those thick muscles pressed him down into the bed, the feeling of safety that flowed through him mingled and fueled his desire.

Ted spread his legs a bit, curling his legs high around his waist. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, tilted his head back as John chose a spot just below his ear and feasted on it. Though the movement was slow, Ted couldn't stop the loud groan that escaped him when John started easing his thick length inside of him. His body adjusted to the intrusion, accepting it. He dug his nails into the man's stalwart shoulders, thrilled at the way the muscles jumped beneath his touch.

John moaned against the blonde's neck, the velvet sheath fluttering around his heavy cock. He made sure to keep his movements smooth, the lube he'd smeared along his length making it easier. He started a rhythm, making sure to read the signs his boy was showing. His tail flicked madly against the bed and across Cena's thighs, adding a new sensation to the mix and making his breath hitch.

A languid hour went by, John kept their passion at a slow burn with amazing self control. Sweat slicked their skin, making their movements as smooth as their coupling. Kisses were shared, hands grasping and tingling vulnerable flesh. Lips swelled under the pressure, moans lingering in the air and overlapping until one couldn't be distinguished from the other.

The rhythm only picked up after Cena lost control, and that was Ted's fault.

"Harder" Ted whispered breathlessly, gazing up at the man through golden-spun lashes "Please, Master…it feels so fuckin' good."

John picked up the pace, grunting as he took and gave as much as pleasure as he could. Ted pushed back, loving the feeling of the man deep inside him. He'd never known sex could feel so good, so intimate. He'd never felt so connected, not just to John but to his own body. With each kiss, each bolt of electricity that flowed through his body, each brush of his prostate, he felt himself connect deeper with Cena.

Physically, mentally…this was his master, and he loved him.

Ted found his release too soon, trying to hold it back but failing. He gave in, relishing every moment of liquid rapture that pulsed through him. He coated their stomachs with his seed, trying not to howl but failing. John spilled inside him moments later, the feeling new and welcoming.

The next few minutes were spent finding their breath, enjoying their high and coming down slowly. They nuzzled and whispered to each other, smiling as they said sweet nothings. Their lips met chastely, then again more deeply.

They mutually agreed to shower and get into the other bed, so they managed to get up and walk on jelly-legs to the bathroom. Ted found himself feeling very touchy, very vulnerable, and had his arms wrapped around Cena's waist and snuggled against his back as the man ran the shower and made sure the temperature was hot enough.

"Come on, kitten" John eased him into the shower cubicle, shutting the glass door behind them. They spent a good half hour in there together, washing the sweat and seed from their skin. They kissed lazily, finding themselves smiling for no reason.

Later, damp and warm, they slipped into the other bed and covered up. After only a moment of hesitation, Ted laid himself along the man's strong form and let his head rest in the crook of his arm and shoulder. They both got comfortable, body's still buzzing and aching pleasantly from their activity.

John brushed a kiss across his pet's forehead, letting his hand come up and touch the blonde kitten ears he loved so much. Ted sighed in content, chest heaving against the older man's. Seeing that he wasn't going to be scolded, John started to softly play with them, memorizing their texture.

A vibration began against Cena's chest, startling him until he heard the rough sound coming from the blonde. His dimples flashed, a good-natured laugh escaping him.

"Are you purring, Teddy?"

"Mm-hmm" Ted replied, almost half asleep now "Do that…when I'm happy…I think my ears make me…_tired."_

The last word was said on a yawn.

"Get some sleep, kitten" John kept the pressure on the boy's ears light, just enough to help him off to sleep "I'm going to be right here in the morning."

Ted drifted off, knowing no nightmares would dare trespass his dreams tonight. Not with John watching over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**I couldn't resist the urge to make it thirteen chapters. What an awesome number, huh? **

* * *

At the next meeting two days later, the Court waited anxiously for Cena to show up.

"There's no way" Jericho stated, though he was smiling "Did he really get the boy to open up?"

"John said that Ted decided to submit to him" Randy replied, shrugging "Whether or not he'll be better behaved…it's up in the air."

"Well now, I don't know what sub wouldn't love to have John as a dom" Edge stated, pointedly not looking at the strange look Christian gave him "He's an amazing guy."

"And he loves him" Shawn added "I've never seen the kid take a shine to anyone like that, especially to that stubborn little brat."

Cody's hand tightened on the back of his master's calf, so Randy spoke up, "He has a reason to be stubborn, he has a legitimate reason to distrust people."

Matt opened his mouth, ready to add something more, but then the door opened. John walked in, flashed them a dimpled smile, and headed to his seat beside Mark. Ted followed him, smiling a little at both Cody and Jay.

"Sup guys" John plopped down onto the couch, leaning into the cushion and putting his arms along the back "Sorry about being late. Someone let the fans into the weight room…_again_."

"Probably Regal, he's always hungry for ring-rats" Jericho rattled off almost on instinct, watching closely just as closely as all the others as Ted sat himself at John's feet. He leaned into the couch, resting his back against it and looping an arm around John's jean-clad calf.

Cody caught Ted's eyes, offering him a smile. He got a shy one in return from the blonde, both resisting the urge to laugh as they leaned into their master's legs.

But Evan had the brightest smile out of the bunch, for all was right with The Court.

* * *

**I think this was the most fun to write, I really had fun with Tedena. Cena's been a good sport, cause we all know he loves Randy the most. I won't write Centon, and that bugs him, but he deserves some applause for being so good. And patient too! What? Twelve chapters he waited for sex? Poor man, I torture him.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**All stories in this verse are (in order to be read):**

"_**And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat**_**" - Cody's Story**

"_**I'm A Match Burning Out**_**" - Ted's Story**

"_**My Love is Just Waiting To Turn Your Tears to Roses" - **_**Evan's story**

"_**Far Too Pretty To Be Giving It Cheap**_**" - Nitro's story**

"_**This Fire Burns All The Way**_**" - Miz and Punk's story**

"_**So Happy I Could Die**_**" - Edge and Christian's snippet**

"_**Under the Rose**_**" - The Court's story, the main story**

**"_I Don't Need No Heaven or Hell"_ - Kevin Nash and the Motor City Brats one-shot**

**_"My Submission is Your Addiction" - _Alex Riley and Justin Gabriel's story  
**

"_**I Don't Need No Heaven or Hell**_**" - Kevin Nash/Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley story**

"_**My Submission is Your Addiction**_**" - Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel story**


End file.
